Luffy memory my version
by lil mikey21
Summary: this is my version of luffy memories that came up in my head they get to see luffy's best and good memories of there captain, not the bad memories about his tourture when he was little etc... and the changes that his captain did for them and the moment that he had did something good or something...bad summary man
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys my name is Wolfe Black Wolf Hamato and I'm the youngest and i'm 17 years old!" said wolfe

"My name is Natasha Grey Wolf Hamato and i'm the second oldest and i'm 18 years old!" said natasha

"And my name is Sali White Wolf Hamato and i'm the first oldest and i'm 19 years old!" said sali

Wolfe said. "This is -current straw hats-

Natasha said. "This is _"memory straw hats"_

Sali said. "This is 'Blizzard speaking' and 'The straw hats thinking.'

The girls said. "This is the straw hats when they are gone and train at there island."

"We don't own one piece." said natasha

"Now that was taken care of, So let's get it on with the story then." said wolfe

"Right before we tickle you!" he said

Natasha smirks and said. "The tickle monster is back again!"

"Ahhhh no not the tickle monster!" said laughing wolfe

* * *

"Yohohohoho? Why are doing here again and i love luffy-san memories."

"But this is his good memories so no bad memories this time." said robin

"Ow! Luffy-bro good memories alright." said franky

*bark* 'I never seen his bad memories!' blizzard said looking at chopper curiously.

"What did he say chopper."

"He said; 'He never seen his bad memories."

Robin pat blizzard head! "I'm glad you didn't see it blizzard, it's to heartbreaking to see it and make you angry like we were."

Blizzard said. 'I shouldn't had said that.'

"Oh thank god it's not the bad ones." said a relieved chopper

"Even though it was personal." said zoro

"YES! Finally no more bad memories of his past and ace dieing in front of him while failing to get him out of impel down and him being so depressed that he couldn't eat almost for a whole week or two months." said usopp and nami

"Yeah that was the worst experience that we had saw." said brook

"Yeah that was bad and sad that his brother ace saved him." said franky

"Yes no more bad memories of the past." said usopp

"Well about time i hate those bad memories of when he got beaten and barley survive his crazy grandpa garp." said nami

"Yeah and where he almost got captured by a marine with sea stone powers." said zoro then he slapped his forehead. "Damn it."

'Arooooooo!' (Whaaaaaaaaaat!)

Usopp, chopper, brook and nami said. "Whaaaaaaaat! You didn't tell us that, zoro."

"What i said it out loud didn't i. Sorry didn't mention it to you sorry."

"Yep you did zoro."

"Yeah, i glad you didn't say he got raped by a marine when me and usopp was going to saved him."

Franky and brook mouth drop and eyes widen even though brook doesn't have eyes. "Whaaaaaaaat!?"

Blizzard growl at sanji. 'That was supposed to be a secret you bastard.' He hit sanji in the head.

Chopper and Usopp said. "That was suppose to be a secret sanji you bastard." They hit sanji in the head.

Sanji have three huge bumps on his head. "I'm sorry."

"Grrrrrr." Zoro look at sanji and usopp angrily, as dark aura surrounding him. "Them bastards did what to my luffy."

All except robin back away from zoro aura scared. "Uh zoro! Can you calm down please."

Sanji and Usopp are super scared then holding eachother. "One of the marines name asuti had raped luffy in one of the cells."

Zoro said super angry. **"** **When we get out of here i hunting and killing marines left and right, are you with me robin, blizzard and brook."**

Robin giggle softly. "Yes swordsman it will be fun."

Blizzard wag his tail happily and panting.

"Yes zoro-san."

"Oh shit."

"Whaaat!"

Weakling trio scared. "Wait what."

"That will be exciting to see even though i don't have eyes yohohohoho. Skull joke!"

Nami, Usopp and Chopper laugh at brook. "It just got funny now."

Sanji confused look. "What."

Zoro roll his eyes. "Clueless ero cook," Then he caught sanji leg. "Try that again I dare you."

Blizzard sweatdrop.

"Stupid bastard." He was hit in the head by chopper and nami.

Zoro chuckles darkly.

"You are a snitch sanji."

"Can't keep your fucking mouth shut."

"Snitches get stitches."

"Thank for reminding me that." said chopper and stitch his arm and leg quickly.

"Ow damn ow ow."

Zoro laugh at sanji. "Curlybrow your stupid."

"What was that mosshead."

Zoro and sanji death glare eachother then stop when usopp and nami hit both of them in the head again.

"Stop the both of you."

Franky, brook and chopper said. "That's what you two get."

"That's what you two get."

"Surprised that you two still alive."

"Stop that sooner or later your going to kill eachother."

"Or luffy will punish the two of you again."

Zoro and sanji stop fighting and sulking sadly.

"You was one as well nami. So that makes three punishment."

Nami sulking sadly with zoro and sanji. "Why did you say that robin, you know I hate it when you remind us that."

Robin giggle. "Sorry miss navigator."'

'His punishment aren't that bad.' said blizzard then chopper heared him "Oh really what about no peanut butter for two months." Blizzard sulking with the monster trio and nami.

"Oh four punishments then."

Zoro sulking. "No kissing for a month."

Nami sulking with zoro. "No singing from him two weeks."

Blizzard sulking with zoro and nami whimpering. 'No peanut butter for two months curse you chopper curse you.'

Sanji sulking more than zoro. "No serving the captain for five weeks, I'll die."

Chopper sigh. "His punishments aren't that bad you guys, you think it bad for you two."

"I know but curlybrow punishment is worst he got no smoking for 21 weeks."

"You was fucking lucky that you didn't disobey his order to marry some girl that you hate since you was a little kid."

"Betrayal."

"Going behind his back."

"Disobey."

"Dishonest!"

"Disloyalty!"

"Duplicity!"

Sanji sulk sadly. "Shut up, your making it worse."

All except sanji chuckle and laugh.

* * *

Luffy rub and kiss chopper's head! "You're getting better chopper, your fever has went down two notches. I will check on you again in about 5 or 6 minutes alright."

 _'Dang I forgot how sick you were.' said blizzard_

 _"Yeah."_

Chopper groan softly in response that make luffy smile brightly. They smile and smirk at the memory of luffy being nice, and kind to his crew worrying about them as they are for there captain mainly zoro, blizzard and chopper basically when luffy was sick for worrying about zoro and sanji when they got beat by foxy

 _"That's so cute." said awing current nami_

 _"Ow super cute." said current franky_

 _"That doesn't make me happy, baka." said blushing chopper_

 _Current Strawhat Robin giggle softly and said! "I like how positive, innocent and pure hearted luffy's is to us. But you two nami and sanji! Are bad influence and always hitting him in the head, i'm surprise that he didn't got you back yet."_

 _"Yeah, I'm glad he didn't." nami and sanji said lied_

 _Blizzard raised an eyebrow! '_ _Are you sure about that'_

 _"Uh, sanji-san! Need i need to remind you that he didn't eat your food in 3 and 1/2 weeks."_

 _Sanji fell to his knees, sulking to the floor and said sadly! "Curse you brook! Why did you say that, i don't want to remember that again ever again please. He only drank water instead of food, i begged and begged him to eat food and break the week mess. But he didn't want to, he said that was my punishment for disobeying an order to not marry that girl that my family had brought too and he had came to the ceremony and beat up "Big mom and her crew" an actually made an alliance with her that means i can't marry her, and thank god and luffy for that, i hate that girl guts and i have a rivalry with her when we were kids, i'm glad that luffy stop the marriage and ceremony i would not come back here i miss it here. Curse you brook, why did you remind me. Curse you, Brook!?"_

 _"Yohohohoho! Sorry, sanji-san!"_

 _"I hate you so much right now brook." said sulking sanji_

* * *

 _*Flashback about the plan to get sanji back*_

* * *

 _Luffy look at usopp angry and yelled! "He is our fifth crewmate, our big brother, a bestfriend, protector and a wonderful cook we need him back, I need him back. I'm sure know that all of you need him back including you Zoro. We need to stop that wedding ceremony and get our black-leg vinsmoke sanji" 'fuck it when i say it wrong crew don't judge me' back RIGHT NOW!"_

 _Zoro head down anger. "Yes luffy." 'My love you look sexy when your angry.'_

 _Brook and robin bow to him. "Yes my captain."_

 _Franky smirk. "Super! Yes luffy."_

 _"Bu..but luffy..." The weakling trio eyes widen in horror and shock._ _Luffy look at his crew angry and super pissed off with a demon look in his eyes and face as they see dark black aura surrounding him and slowly went around the thousand sunny as most of the crew we're scared except Zoro, Robin, Franky and brook the weakling trio are super scared as the hug each other as they never see their captain/luffy this angry before their used to be happy-go-lucky-captain looks like a demon from the underworld and hell._

 _Luffy anger and pissed of tone! "Don't you dare Usopp. Don't you dare say another word about that single-minded low class sniper at what he had said to us that we're not fucking invited to the motherfucking fucking wedding, he's our friend come on now. Vinsmoke Sanji is our crewmate and join me because he wanted to find " The Legendary All Blue" and join us because of he was in love with you nami and i don't care about his heritage or generation to generation about what his family did over the years; and that's why we're going to save/get him back do you understand usopp. And that goes for the two of you nami and chopper do understand what I have said weakling trio."_

 _Usopp, nami and chopper hold eachother scared at luffy new tone! "Ahhhhhh, we're sorry Luffy. Calm down please how did you manage to control all of that dark arua in your body."_

 _"It's a gift from the devilfruit. You should try it sometimes chopper. Another time."_

 _"Cool. I will Robin."_

 _Luffy had finally calmed down. "Good. Franky! What's the plan to get in the wedding ceremony without being seen or heard by big mom and her henchmen."_

 _"Already ahead of you super brother. We are going to be in disguise in your term undercover so we can't be seen."_

 _"You mean like when me, luffy, brook and robin went undercover to kill a marine that hurted nami and chopper while trying to save luffy."_

 _"Yohohohoho! You almost blowed our cover when you sleep zoro-san."_

 _"Yeah I killed him quick and silent."_

 _Luffy smirks. "That's my zoro."_

 _"Yohohoho that was good to see him die."_

 _"And when me and Robin were undercover as assassins to kill the warlord that hurt you franky and usopp while walking back to the ship."_

 _"I enjoyed that killing him silently as a mouse."_

 _"Precisely luffy-bro. Alright me and zoro-bro will be dressed up as bodyguards named zirus and nirus to nami and robin-sis to be played as the infamous richest pirate pop singers in the whole world name ruby and sapphire. Brook and Usopp are the shufflers name bronx and brond that open and stand by the doors, and chopper is the ring bearer and I replaced the real rings with the fake ones that look like the real deal."_

 _"Awesome."_

 _"And what about me franky."_

 _"Captain you be playing ad the girl father walking her down the isle, that we have kidnapped right before the took san_ _ji-bro to marry big mom daughter. And you are going to give us the signal when you say I object to them getting married."_

 _"Sweet." said luffy when he was about to change but franky stopped him and said, "A_ _nd you can't wear your signature sandals and your treasured hat. And we have to hide your scar that's under your eye. So they don't know it's you."_

 _"Awww okay. Let's go get our cook back."_

 _"Yeah." said the strawhat crew_

 _They get dressed and went to the wedding and got to position and brook and usopp to see sanji looking sad at the podium with the pastor that they know except sanji._

 _Usopp spoke in the earpiece. "We see him in sight."_

 _Brook spoke in earpiece. "He's in position with our pastor."_

 _"Good."_

 _"What's wrong my son." said the pastor_

 _"I miss my crew I wished that they could come to the wedding."_

 _"They tried to go with you but big mom told one of his henchmen to band them from coming to the wedding."_

 _Sanji sad and breaking voice. "I really don't want to marry this girl. We hated each other when we we're little kids."_

 _"I know son. I know." said the pastor with a smirk._

* * *

 _*End of flashback*_

* * *

 _"And I loved it when you guys came in without being noticed. I hate you brook."_

 _"And nami remember what luffy did to you."_

 _Nami sulk with sanji. "He wouldn't talk to me for three and a half weeks and wouldn't sing for me for four weeks when i was sad. I wished we didn't disobey his order. Curse you robin. Curse you why did you remind me."_

 _"He did but he didn't want to see your face."_

 _Nami and Sanji said. "Punishment and getting scolded by the captain is the worst, chopper."_

 _Blizzard barked in agreement. 'I hear ya.'_

 _"Yeah it is, but disobey his orders."_

 _"He's going to make them into months."_

 _'He told me not to eat peanut butter for a month because i chewed on brook.' said blizzard as chopper_ _snickering at him. "That's not worst, sanji had got worst punishment to not smoke for six months."_

Luffy got up and left the chopper's doctor room and didn't know that chopper had opened his eyes, they followed him then look at there memory versions of themselves, nami checking and looking the sky if we are on the right track while eating an tangerine, robin as usual reading an book from the library, franky and usopp are building a mysterious inventions for the crew or something else for luffy, sanji is looking up new recipes to cook for dinner, blizzard is sleeping on the swing by the tree at the shade then wake up to smell luffy out the room and went to him, as luffy pet him; and finally zoro and brook are sword training serious and fast to see who's the better swordsman, but it looks like they are tied but they heard luffy's voice as current zoro and brook stop in there fighting stance look at him panting out of breath even though brook doesn't have lungs hahaha.

Luffy smirks and smile innocently. "Hmm! Zoro fix your posture to get more hits and doge in and you to brook but dodge and hit."

Blizzard wag his tail.

Zoro and Brook looked at eachother confused. "Huh?" They both look and fixed there stance, than have gotten a whole lot better and it was beautiful and amazingly better. Luffy nodded in improvement then went to his captain quarters with blizzard following him and the current strawhats gasp in shocked to see there own wanted posters on his wall, other alliances, including all the snail transporters what ever those things called, with there devil fruit powers that he had took out of him when he or his crew defeat someone or kill them on purpose when they had " touched there captain or hurt his feelings about he couldn't save his big brother ace from impel down" and they see the black leg sanji's poster that still had his ugly ass drawing still up there and chopper's bounty still have $150 berries and the word pet under his poster

Luffy sigh deeply in frustration at the wanted poster and look at the wanted poster in disgust. "Is this a joke from the marine right blizzard."

Blizzard bark.

 _"I want to kill that marine who had draw my wanted poster like that."_

 _"Yeah mine to that still say pet and the bounty though $100-150 that's some stupid fuck shit right there they think I'm so useless to the crew."_

"I hate that marine. Who had drawing sanji looking like he's not part of my crew and chopper's bounty suppose to be $54,089,932 million berries like us, not a weak marine from east blue marine." said luffy then he look up at the shadow figure infront of him. "I need and want you to change it for me, Aokiji."

Blizzard growling at the shadow moving figure.

 _All including robin yelled out. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"_

Luffy snap his fingers at him. "Boy heal."

Blizzard obeyed luffy and he lay down. 'Don't touch my luffy.'

Aokiji came out the shadows and look to him. "Okay luffy, but i owe you in return."

'What's that.' said curious blizzard

"Hmm! And what's that you owe me in return, aokiji." said luffy look at him with a dead serious.

"To join your crew of the strawhats, luffy." said aokiji and he bow like a butler.

Blizzard mouth drop at the suggestion that aokiji gave to luffy.

 _All including robin said in super shocked. "Nooooooooo. Oh hell to the no. WHAAAAAAA_ _AAAAAAAAT! HE CANT... HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS RIGHT, HE HAS TO BE KIDDING HIM HE HAS TO."_

"Okay, but first. Do the changes in the wanted posters that i asked and told you to do. Then i will see, now leave before zoro, sanji and brook sense you here in my captain quarters."

 _"Brook and I did sense him leaving the captain room." said zoro_

 _'And you didn't check to help me.' said blizzard_

 _"Yohohoho! yohohohohoho. And saw ice footprints and a line of ice by the ship."_

 _"We were about to go check on him but we sense him left the ship."_

 _Chopper and usopp yelled at them. "Whaaaaaat. You three didn't try to see if luffy is alright or what happened if he got captured by him."_

 _"Did you two forget that blizzard was there, he's immune to ice and we did check on them after that, right boy"_

 _Blizzard nodded._

Aokiji chuckles lightly. "Yes captain!" He had disappear in the shadow and from the ship

Luffy (smirk under his hat. "Good! That's excellent."

 _Robin scared voice. "Please tell he didn't join us, zoro."_

 _"Thankfully no, but he did form an alliance with us so he did kizaru, law, boa hancock, and etc... etc.. blah blah..."_

 _"Yeah I'm glad hancock formed an alliance with us not loving luffy." said current chopper_

 _"Jimbei joined us after he betrayed the warlord."_

 _"Why he's not in here."_

 _"Probably not here yet, franky."_

 _"I didn't know that luffy did that, changed our wanted posters," Then sanji eyes turn into hearts) "Luffy-swan, i'm going to give him more meat when we get out of here and feed you and the the girls."_

 _"^-^ Thank you, luffy."_

 _"Uh, why is he staring at blackbeard and akunia wanted posters like that."_

 _'He wants to kill them for killing ace.' said blizzard_

 _"Didn't you remember, franky. He had told us that he want to kill Blackbeard , because he had killed whitebeard to get his devil fruit power, turned in his brother ace and wanted to be king of the pirates. And you read the news that akunia had killed ace that's why he want revenge for his big brother ace. And he want to do something else to all the marine base."_

 _"He told me that he's going to let us do the job, and kill all the marines and eve scary grandpa garp, coby and helmeppo or_ _what's it face in there bases. And he told us when we are finished we are free what to do as a free pirate, franky-san."_

 _Franky nod his head. "Oh, yeah. I'll build another ship so we can be the best pirates all over the world." Then he pose. "Yow, suuuupppppper!"_

 _Chopper and Usopp said. "Cool, your so awesome franky."_

 _"Yeah i know but luffy is super cool brother."_

 _"Then he had told me, zoro, sanji, blizzard and chopper that he going to kill them both and keep there devil fruit..."_

 _"And when he's done with that he's going to sell some devilfruits to get money."_

 _Nami eyes turn into gold! "Yasss? i love gold so much."_

 _'Her eyes turn into gold.'_

 _"Or give the money away."_

 _'Hehe nice on zoro.'_

 _"Curse you zoro."_

Luffy look at blackbeard and akuina wanted poster. "You two bastards are next Teach D. Blackbeard and akuina." Then throw 2 knifes at there head smirking more evilly.

'Bulleyes!'

 _Zoro look astonished. "Nice! That was a good and excellent throw, luffy!"_

"Hmmm." Luffy grab the knife from blizzard mouth and twirl it. "Keeping this knife."

Then one of the snail callers have rang and came on it was the Queen of drag queen Ivankov the commander of the Revolutionary Army then he had picked up as sanji sulking on the floor.

Luffy smile innocently and cross his legs like a gentlemen. "Hey iva-kun, how you doing."

Blizzard roll his eyes at the queer on the other end.

"Heehaw strawhat-boy, how are you doing." said ivankov

"Good, have you seen or heard anything from my father lately or he is there with you."

"Nope, sorry strawhat-boy. He's very busy. So how is black leg sanji-boy doing."

 _"I want to kill him so badly."_

 _'Cross dressing fag.'_

"Sanji is doing good. But i have a question for you. Why did you put sanji in a beautiful but not sexy dress for. That's so humiliation for men like sanji and others except your okama crew."

Blizzard snickering softly at luffy.

"Oh" said ivankov chuckles softly. "About that."

 _"That's why and what he had did to you, for two years. Ero cook!"_

 _"Yes mosshead and." He dropped to the floor sulking. "That's was the worst two years of experiencing with him that i ever had with that perverted, sycophantic, and cross-dressing prick that ever had with him. Then i saw the news about luffy's brother died in front of his eyes. His whole body flared up with fire in rage. "I beat him up in own turf and with a cost and sacrifice to pay."_

 _All except zoro, robin and brook said. "And what's that sanji."_

 _"To give up smoking for seventeen years."_

 _"Good cause it can cause lung cancer and damage in your throat."_

 _"Lu-lung cancer."_

 _"Yep."_

"He needs to treat women as friends not lovers, strawhat-boy."

 _"Really sanji."_

 _"Yes really."_

Luffy pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh deeply. "I'm so going to ignore that pacific question, iva."

'Yeah ignoring that.'

"Heehaw! I heard about what happened to your doctor reindeer-boy, is he okay."

Luffy smile softly. "Yes he is doing better, he had a high fever of 106.5 and," Then he cat sneeze softly. "Mmm excuse me." He sneezed again. He sneezed four chibi swordsman and a reindeer that appeared beside him as his crew was in super shocked and smile softly, blizzard sniff at them and he nuzzle them as they hug him.

 _"How does luffy-bro does that."_

 _"There cute."_

 _"It has to do with the side affects of our devil fruit powers." Then she sneezed three chibi of the captain, swordsman and reindeer then it had disappear.  
_

"Bless you."

"Thank you?"

 _"Oh those, that's where were those things came from."_

"Nice talking to you, bye iva-kun..."

"Heehaw, bye strawhat-boy." Luffy hanged up and he sneezed again and it was two girls that is robin and nami, and a boy is sanji. When he got up from his chair he was wobbly for a minute as they got very worried for him blizzard is by his side whimpering.

"I'm okay, boy."

'You are certainly not fine your sick luffy again.'

"Wait a minute i can't be sick again. Well time to check chopper let's go blizzard." Blizzard bark and followed him. Once he left his captain quarters he had sneezed again by the steps three times as small chibi of the crew of themselves appear.

"Oi, what is wrong with me, whaaa." Then he was tripped by his own feet but memory robin stopped him by using her powers to keep him from hitting his head flipped him over and layed him down. "Huh!" He smile brightly. "Robin."

Blizzard lick him that he's alright.

"I fine blizzy." He giggle.

 _"I was glad that i caught him before he fall."_

 _"Whoa. No negative thoughts this time robin."_

 _"Nope but this. Usopp going to die when he see luffy half naked again."_

 _Zoro, chopper, franky, and sanji crack their fingers. "What was that."_

 _Blizzard growling at usopp._ _Usopp sacred, back away. "I made a mistake and walk in on his bath (whisper) he has a tattoo on his back with zoro, robin, and sanji name on it but not mine or everybody though."_

"Are you okay, captain."

"I'm fine! Thank you, robin."

"Whoa? Cool there chibi of us."

"Haha. now i'll see chopper.." He was about to fall again then blizzard see zoro came out of nowhere and caught luffy.

Zoro and robin caught luffy. "Your sick again luffy."

"I don't like being sick but can you take me to chopper first, please."

"Sure luf."

 _"That's his nickname cool." said usopp_

 **They both and blizzard went up in the doctor room and see chopper slowly waking up and smile at the two**

Chopper hold his head and sit up. "Hey guys, what happened?"

Blizzard licking chopper happily making him giggle. "Okay blizzard I'm okay okay." So what happened to me."

"You were poison by this marine to save me and i have to suck the poison out and healed you."

Chopper look shocked and yelled. "Whaaaaaaat, you suck the poison what if you..." The he stop in the middle of his sentence when he see luffy hand up.

Luffy raised his hand. "You forgot that i'm immune to poison right doctor."

"Yes i know but i have the right to protect you anyway so does zoro and the others."

Zoro smirks. "That's right."

"I know shishishi, and I see the antidote work can you get up."

Chopper slowly sat up, then tackle the two and cried. "Thank you!"

"No problem."

"Stop crying chopper, and man your strength have gotten more stronger."

"Sorry."

Luffy sneezed softly as two chibis version of the captain and robin went up to chopper antlers and nuzzle them that your okay. "Oh hehhee there so cute when they missed you.

Blizzard smile.

"Your sick again aren't you, luffy."

"Yeah."

"Zoro. Hold him down, we know you don't like needles. Lift up his shirt so I can know where it causing him to be sick."

Zoro lift luffy's shirt off of him as they see an hawk tattoo on his back.

"I know that you don't have to hold me down..." Then he sees the needle and try to get out zoro's strong grip. "Nope, nope i'm out.. i'm done... eeeeeh let me go, zoro-kun let me go."

 _"Wait he's afraid of needless."_

 _"He wasn't at first sanji, but when we went to that island of crazy doctors."_ _Zoro, brook, and usopp shudder angry at the island name._

 _"We had to hurry up and get out of there brother..."_

 _"But they had kidnapped luffy when we was about to get on the ship and all of a sudden we heard..."_

 _"...Our captain screaming to be let go and yelping when we saw four to five marine doctors inserted four needles into his skin to gain more information about his devil fruit powers and his origin about his father and mother. They have the information of him and his kind of devil fruits when they was about to kill him with a purple deadly poison needle that luffy didn't even master that poison of the time; when me, usopp, nami, franky and brook killed all the doctors in the village as zoro and chopper kill the marine pirates that held luffy. And we destroyed the information that was about go to the other marines. You got it now sanji while you we're disobeying luffy's order to not marry that big mom's daughter that you hated since children." said robin_

 _"Yes and i'm glad he didn't tell you the other part what they did to him and chopper at the other village."_

 _Chopper look away from sanji, eyes shadowed his hat. "Sanji, shut up! You have a big mouth."_

 _'What does he mean by that chopper.'_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"Now hold on what was he about to say."_

 _"Nothing mosshead."_

 _Zoro look at chopper who was shaking but not crying. "Chopper what happened to you and luffy when you two was at that village."_

 _Chopper looking down not look at zoro eyes. "We was raped by two marines and we was told ourselves not to tell you, but sanji had to run your big mouth."_

 _Blizzard eyes shadowed._ _Robin and zoro demon looks. "Were definitely going to kill all the marines once we are out of here."_

 _"And i'm telling on you sanji for saying that."_

 _Sanji got on his knees and begged. "Please don't tell on me please."_

 _"Why you shouldn't run you mouth sanji-kun."_

 _"I don't know. Why do i run my mouth."_

Chopper scanning for a sign in his body. "Sorry captain but this is to get you healthy."

"But why needles though. Why not a pill to heal me."

"Luffy they don't work us remember just non-devil fruit users." Then chopper found the sickness in luffy shoulder and arm. "Hehe found it. Zoro hold him tightly."

"Sorry my heart."

Luffy wince in pain as the needle went inside his body. "Aie that hurt chopper."

Blizzard lick the wound.

"Sorry luffy."

Zoro kiss luffy on the lips. "Feel better."

"Yes good."

"That's good." said chopper then he wink at zoro.

Zoro smirks at chopper then nodded. "Hey luffy."

"Yeah."

Chopper and zoro smirk then kiss luffy cheek. Luffy blushing like a red tomatoes. "I hate you bastards, when you two do that guys!"

"But you still love us luffy."

"Yeah i know."

"Luffy! Chopper! Zoro!" said robin as he knock on the door. "May I come in."

All said. "Yes."

Robin walked in. "Luffy you have an urgent message from your father dragon."

Dragon said. _"Can we be_ _alone please! you too first mate and doctor gotta go."_

"What!"

"What. But sir I'm his doc..." Chopper protested then his eyes suddenly turn white. "Yes dragon." Blizzard eyes suddenly turn white, follow chopper. Robin follow chopper after. Zoro look at his eyes, as they turn grey softly back to green. "Yes sir dragon."

 _"I hate that when he uses mind control on us."_

 _"Yeah it feels weird and uncomfortable."_

 _"What if luffy have mind control."_

 _"He can control animals mind except for chopper and blizzard he has an innocent mind of an angel like luffy."_

 _Chopper giggle._

"Dad i told you three hundred times to stop doing mind control on my crew."

Dragon said. " _I know but i just want to do that for fun."_

Luffy smile. "Okay i'm going to let that slide for a minute so what do you want to talk about."

Dragon said. " _Monkey D Garp!?"_

Luffy looking scared and happy at the same time at his grandpa name. "What do you mean what happened to him."

 _Chopper, brook and usopp screaming. "Gaaaaaaaaarp! Oh no he's going to die."_

 _Nami hit the three in the head. "Stop Screaming."_

 _Scared trio yelled. "Oooow!"_

 _"Yeah do you always have to scream his name like that."_

 _'Yeah it hurts my ears.'_

 _"But he's so scary like you, sanji and robin combined."_

 _"Yeah including luffy when he's so serious into his rage and anger mode."_

 _"And nami-san when she hit us in the head." Then got hit in the head again by nami. "Yohohohoho! i'm sorry nami-san."_

 _"That was not helping brook."_

Dragon said sadly. _"He had a heart attack two weeks ago and he was killed the sixteen days later."_

Luffy a tear fell from his face. "What! Dad please tell me your joking right please."

Dragon said sadly. _"Wish I was my son."_

 _Zoro, Robin and Sanji head down in shame._

 _'Just like ace.'_

 _"What he died."_

"What no, no he can't die, we was about to talk about how to realize the new thing or powers that i want to try out. But who killed him father."

Dragon said. " _He was killed_ _by **akunia**."_

Luffy went from zero to hundred real quick and said in a dangerous voice. **"Akunia the marine captain that have the magma magma devil fruit you say."**

Dragon said _"Yes my son."_

Luffy look at the wanted poster of akunia. "Next target of the day."

 _"Can't wait."_

 _"Sounds fun."_

 _"What no zoro we are going to be burned alive."_

 _"Who cares, it will be a blast."_

Dragon said with laughing evily. _"Oh no my son well deal with that later to get our revenge."_

"I love the sound of that." said laugh evil luffy with him.

 _Weakling trio and blizzard gulp. "Scary family."_

 _"Yeah scary like us when someone mess with our captain."_

 _"Yeah robin." said chopper then he said murderously. "When the marines, " **touch our captain**."_

 _Blizzard eyes turn black. 'I hate marines.'_

 _Nami and usopp said. "And when they touch or captain."_

 _"We go ballistic." said brook laughing darkly_

 _Franky chuckle darkly. "We destroyed there marine base."_

 _"We killed the captain of the marine."_

 _"But luffy said not to kill him."_

 _"When chopper took him to the ship, making zoro in charge."_

 _"Mosshead and usopp killed him."_

 _"Usopp found a souvenir for me and it was beautiful."_

 _"Yeah it was."_

Ivankov in the background said. _"Hey dragon-san an island up ahead and tell your son strawhat-boy and his crew that I said hey."_

Dragon laughed softly and said. _"You heard him my son."_

"Yes i did hey iva."

Dragon snorted. _"I have to go by luffica."_

Luffy have a tick mark on his arm. "Stop it i hate it when someone else calls me that." Dragon laughed at his anger.

Iva said it with dragon. _"Luffica-boy."_

Luffy growls then yells angrily. **"I told you to stop calling me by that middle name it makes me super angry."**

Dragon chuckled. "Sorry luffy. Till we meet again." And then he spoke in irish. "Beannacht do anois mo mhac."

Luffy smile and spoke in irish. "Slán athair a fheiceann tú go luath." He hang up. "He's doing good, y'all can come back in guys." The door opened to see robin walk in with zoro and chopper.

Chopper smile. "Are you feeling better."

Luffy said. "Yes I'm fine chopper thank you." Then he look at zoro deeply in his eyes as zoro look deeply at luffy back and then nod.

Sanji voice echo on the intercom. "Lunch time guys."

"Yay... I hope it crab legs." said chopper

"Me too." said robin

 _"And you two were right it was crab legs."_

 _"And it was delicious."_

 _"Yeah!"_

Zoro let luffy go first. "After you captain."

Luffy kiss his cheek making him blush. "Why thank you swordsman!"

 _"Now that's a gentleman sanji-san."_

 _"But they are gay."_

 _"You know that means happy right."_

 _"Yes bu-." then he was interrupted by zoro._ _"Did you know that he can make his chest into boobs now."_

 _Sanji drools at that idea. "I can give him more meat without hitting him."_

 _Zoro hit him in the head. "Stop that."_

 _"Why you..." Then they were both hit in the head by usopp and nami._

 _"Stop sanji-kun."_

Zoro smile softly at luffy. "Whatever."

Luffy giggle at zoro. They went to the dining room and ate then zoro and sanji had arm wrestling to see who's strongest but almost end up breaking the kitchen table when franky told them it was a draw and the two got angry and destroyed the table anyway as franky eyes widen as the others except luffy and robin look at as the other two backed away from franky.

"Chopper, nami i wouldn't stay there if i were you."

"Yeah you two blizzard, usopp and brook."

Blizzard hide behind luffy. 'Something scary about to go down.'

"You bastards broke my table." franky eyes turn red.

 _"Well we should of stop ourselves."_

 _"Yeah i hear ya."_

 _"You better be."_

Zoro and sanji look at eachother then agreed as they said. "Run." They ran out the kitchen super fast as franky is hot on there tails in after 30 minutes of smashing and screaming the door opened to see franky have zoro and sanji in his arms knocked out cold.

"You didn't have to knocked them two out over table."

"Over a table."

Luffy sigh. "Not again."

"Here we go."

"Over a table, you got to be kidding me you all have to treat sunny with care."

"When the marines come. Well protect sunny." said usopp

"That's not how it works."

"Yes it does."

Franky and usopp death glare eachother as everyone smirks then went outside


	2. Chapter 2

"The scene had changed after it ended it flashed white then it is the next one is large mansion that they owned and paid for in whiskey peak they we're happy to see that memory of their house as they look around that their stuff is still their then zoro and chopper look in front of them and is in shocked at what they have had seen

 _"Yohohoho this house still have our stuff in it, even my music stuff, music sheets, guitars, violins and piano are still their."_

 _Blizzard barked. 'We have a house in whiskey peak.'_

 _"Yes we do." said chopper as blizzard howled in excitement, 'A_ _wesome.'_

 _"Why thank you."_

 _"Ow suuuuuuuupeeeeeer!"_

 _Sanji smirks._

 _"My sake, weapons and weights are there but where's my love luffy at."_

 _"Freaky swordsman."_

 _Usopp whisper to chopper. "Heh he's the one to talk."_

 _Chopper whisper back. "Uh-huh."_

 _Blizzard barked. 'You can say that again.'_

 _"What was that curlybrow."_

 _"Mosshead."_

 _"Mr. Nosebleed!"_

 _"Grass stain!"_

 _"Number 7!"_ _Sanji and zoro death glare each other then blizzard_ _growl at the two to stop with all this fighting._

 _Robin snap her fingers causing the two monster trio to stop fighting. "Hey stop fighting like dogs. No offence blizzard."_

 _Blizzard wag his tail and bark. 'None taken."_

 _"Sorry."_

 _Sanji spin around lovingly. "Yes robin-swan~."_

 _"Faggot." said zoro and dodge sanji kicks._

 _"I'll kill you bastard."_

 _Robin, chopper, and usopp sweatdrop at the two fighting. "Uh are you guys for real."_

 _'Really guys really.'_

 _"Really guys really with all this fighting."_

 _"I'm surprise that none of you killed eachother yet."_

 _"We are having like a brotherly rivalry."_

 _"Like I had with my brother niji before I ran away to cheff zeff."_

 _"Number seven." said zoro as he block sanji kick with his sword._

 _"Our safe with the money still their," said nami as she look at the big vault that has security camera, a scanner of the crew eyes, and the voice of their voice. "Does it still have $39, 213, 564, 769, 678, 543 in there."_

 _"Ummm! Not even that close, nami it has grew more from that to $99, 998, 976, 675, 699, 609, 543, 789, 654, 998°° it had_ _expand." said usopp as blizard mouth dropped at the rising amount off money they have._

 _"And still rising up."_

 _"Awesome."_

 _"Sweet brother."_

 _"Yall been balling without us when we're sleeping."_

 _"Yep and how did you know we was gone zoro."_

 _"When luffy and chopper left my hammock of the bed then I woke up to see his hat on my head."_

 _"Yeah that makes sense._

 _"Sweet how did you manage that."_

 _"When me and luffy robbed the whiskey bank two times in the row. And they still have backup money every time we robbed it. That was awesome." said robin_

 _'But what if you guys got arrested.' said blizzard as he looked at chopper and chopper answered him,_ _"Oh they loved us still and didn't call them the police loved us as well."_ _Blizzard eyes lit up and said. 'Cool.'_

 _"Yeah I was shocked that me and nami went to the bank that they still have money in the bank I'm surprise that they didn't went bankrupt."_

 _"Uh….. what the fuck! How the hell did they manage to get the money back so fast. But still gets robbed by us because they love us so much and didn't even bother to call the sheriff department anymore."_

 _"Oh they did that once and didn't come like an hour after we have left."_

 _Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Really."_

 _"Yes really. That's the truth Zoro."_

 _Sanji love voice and spin toward her. Nami-swan is so smart."_

 _"Knock it off Sanji."_

 _Sanji smile brightly and obeyed her. "Sorry my love."_

 _"Luffy said the same thing chopper."_

 _"Well more fun for us then, if we get super bored we robbed for the fun of it."_

 _"Yeah and they let us play with their kids and have drinks with them."_

 _"Man I'm going with y'all next time."_

 _"Cooking utensils and food still there. Luffy didn't eat no more sneaking food out of their because I put a passcode on it."_

 _"Eh, about that sanji he knows the passcode to it."_

 _"And he still went in it, damn luffy you gotta stop eating so much."_

 _Blizzard chuckle! 'That's luffy for ya.'_

 _"Yow my equipment still their."_

 _"My whole library is still there looking new."_

 _"Oh because luffy put in new books that you wanted so much."_

 _"Yes more books. Thank you luffy!"_

 _"My assassin stuff, guns are still their including my bag of tricks."_

 _"Uh guys stop looking at the house and look over here." said zoro and chopper said, "Y_ _eah you might want to see this. No not this memory I hate it and loved it at the same time."_

The crew stop looking and admiring the mansion they look at what zoro and chopper was talking about there mouth drop and almost fainted at except for brook and sanji they both had fainted and in shocked to see the sight of their captain luffy sitting at an table wearing a black tuxedo under it is a red blazer T-shirt, with a black bow tie and surprisingly that he's wearing black khaki with dark red logo of crossbones of the straw-hats pants not shorts with a black hat with a small black feather on it as he was putting bullets in a automatic twin pistols and a sniper rifle gun then stop at what he was doing when he had sensed chopper behind him wearing a black suit with a white blazer shirt wielding two katakana katana blades inside a kadio case beside him and a two automatic pistols on his hip

 _"Ow suuuuuuuuuupeeeeeeer gangster luffy."_

 _'Whoa not bad master and chopper.' said blizzard_

 _Chopper giggle._

 _"Awesome outfit guys."_

 _"Why thank you sanji."_

 _"I forgot that luffy gave his hat to zoro."_

 _"It's weird to see him wearing pants instead of shorts."_

 _"Oh, where's them on special occasions."_

 _"You mean mafia luffy that's what he look like."_

 _"Yohohohoho he does look like the mafia boss."_

 _"So sexy."_

 _"Ugh prevy."_

 _"Your the one to talk, seven!"_

 _Blizzard snickering at zoro remark and s_ _anji sulks as he hit zoro with the shoe._

 _Zoro caught the shoe. "Missed ero-cook."_

"Luffy, what and where are you going with them guns."

Luffy scoffs at him. "I'm going out chopper to find and hunt down every last one those stupid marine bastards that took from us." Luffy said then he was about to leave but was grab by the arm by chopper.

"But luffy." said chopper as he turn him around from leaving the house. "I know, I know you do want to kill the marines in that headquarters, but captain i know you want revenge on our crew being taken by them. Please wait on the other two to heal their wounds luffy."

 _"Hey chopper, what happened to us here while me and usopp we're knocked out."_

 _"Oh that nami! Everyone was and we're captured then was half beaten up by the marines and their captains and..."_

 _Sanji eyes flared up. "WE WERE WHAAAAAAAAT!"_

 _Robin, zoro, franky and brook yelled out in shocked, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"_

 _Chopper said in his head. 'Even robin is surprised about this.'_

 _'AROOOOOOOOOOO. WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!'_

 _Chopper spoke in a calm voice. "Captured yep."_

 _'And your calm about that.'_

 _"We got them back."_

 _Zoro said in shocked, "What, we we're captured but how chopper. Me and curlybrow over there are the strongest in the bunch with luffy but how in the hell did we all got captured by them stupid marines in the first place. This is an outrage."_

 _"Yeah but how."_

 _"Well listen to this. We we're doing a mission to scouting on the mayor's house he had said that he was been watching, that were supposed to protect him and his family, but,' He shudder in saddens. "But it was a trap for us by the marines and everyone try to protect luffy, me and nami but uh..." Chopper sigh deeply. "It's was sad to see our captain because he had to see his crew got captured and disappear again. And chopper look at his memory self as b_ _lizzard whimper, 'Chopper!'_

 _"And he had three nightmares that night." usopp said as he look at the memory,_ _All look sadly at the memory as well._

"But we have barely saved nami and usopp from certain death from that ma-." luffy said then they heard a computer system went off.

Computer in normal human voice. " _F_ _ellow master luffy and chopper, the he_ _aling processed of the cat burglar and navigator nami has complete she may exit."_

 _Nami smirks. "I forgot that I was in there."_

 _"Because you were knocked out and beaten till you were unconscious by a female marine then usopp took care of silent and quick."_

 _Chopper, usopp and nami chuckle darkly as blizzard_ _whimper in fear. 'Looking scary their chopper.'_

 _"You guys start to sound like me with negative thoughts."_

 _"Usopp," said sanji as he grab his collar. "What did you do to her."_

 _Usopp eyes shadowed his hat smirking! "I won't tell."_

 _Sanji look at usopp shocked. "You killed her how."_

 _"Yes hahahaha i have drugged her first then dismembered her body from her eyes to the toes and keep them for souvenirs sanji like this one that i have on my hat and kabuto."_

 _Blizzard eyes widen. 'He did that to her.'_

 _"Yes you should of been there."_

 _'Glad I wasn't there to see it.'_

 _Sanji let him go. "Ewwwwww that's sick."_

 _"He saved me from being killed by an marine."_

 _"Good job usopp."_

 _"Tch! Sick pervy bastard." he said then was hit in the head by sanji foot. "Ooww that hurt."_

 _Blizzard growl at sanji then usopp told him, "H_ _eal blizzard I got this."_ _Blizzard nodded and lay down by zoro and chopper._

 _"You deserved it bastard."_ _Usopp quickly grab a hidden kanai from his mouth then strike him in the arm rip a part of his suit off. "I missed on purpose!"_

 _"Whoa."_

 _'Cool he should of went to the neck.'_

 _Chopper chuckled at blizzard answer. "I know right."_

 _"Hey."_

 _"Don't call me bastard prevy cook." Then he high five zoro._

 _Zoro high five usopp. "Nice one usopp."_

 _"Grrr."_ _Usopp and Sanji death glare eachother and got to there fighting stance._

 _"This should be interesting."_

 _"Ow, usopp-bro vs sanji-bro."_

 _"Usopp-san_

 _Zoro smirks. "You going to lose ero-cook."_

 _"No I'm not waaaaaa-."_ _Usopp pinned sanji to the ground with a sword to his neck. "Don't get to distracted vinsmoke black leg sanji that's how you lose quickly and easy target for the enemy to attack." He dodge sanji attack then found an opening to hit him on the side._

 _"Ugh.. lucky shot." sanji said in pain, u_ _sopp smirks then went for franky._

 _'Usopp your awesome.'_

 _"That's awesome usopp."_

 _"Ow like your finding," Franky notice usopp on his right and block his arm. "Just like that. I didn't have to use haki to see him."_

 _"Wow, you haven't been training sanji much have you."_

 _"Grrrr lucky bastard." sanji said as he went in his pocket and give nami two gold pieces. "Here you go nami-swan."_

 _"Thank you!"_

 _'Betting without telling the captain.'_

 _"Oh you bet that usopp won without luffy permission." said robin_

 _"He's not here so I can do it."_

 _"But still you should not did that nami-sis."_

 _Nami suddenly fell to her knees. "What the..."_

 _"Uh-oh luffy mind knows nami."_

 _Nami sulks and cry. "I can't hear him sing for twenty weeks no fair."_

 _Chopper sighed! "Shouldn't of betted nami."_

 _'I know right.'_

 _"Shut up you I thought luffy wasn't in here."_

 _"But we're in luffy's head."_

 _Nami sulk and cried. "It had went up to two months."_

 _"It's okay nami."_

 _"I don't want to bet anymore in my entire life."_

 _"Are you sure about that.'_

 _Zoro raise an eyebrow. "Really now."_

 _Chopper whisper to robin and franky! "It's not going to last that long."_

 _"I hear you brother."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Are you positive, nami."_

 _"Yes i am positive."_

Luffy had calm down as they both smirked at eachother and look in the living room to see nine healing tanks each of them has their name on top of it from captain to musician and they see one of the healing tank hissed as it opened to see nami getting out stretching her aching bones and went over to the table that have her knives, atomic pistol and her staff loading it then smile at chopper and luffy

Nami putting her hair in a ponytail. "So captain, do you want revenge on our crewmates and save them before they die at our watch."

"Nami," said chopper as he hug her in human point. "Your healed that was to long."

"Okay chopper missed you too." Luffy smile.

 _"Nami-swan your so cute when your dangerous."_

 _"Thank you."_

"So what's the plan." she said look at luffy.

Luffy chuckles darkly. "We have to wait for usopp to go with the plan. He should be coming in three... two... on-..." Like on cue they heard the door opened then it closed and to see usopp wearing an black and little bit of gold clicking suit; that covered his body shoulder to down with it a black face mask that matches the suit. Then usopp bow to luffy like a butler that takes order for his captain! Nobody else but luffy, and sometimes zoro if luffy doesn't approved it he goes to zoro to change his mind about it. But luffy always punished us for it but not like the terrible punishment like sanji's.

 _"Uh usopp-bro! Why are you wearing a face mask and a black clicking suit."_

 _"Badass like my luffy."_

 _"Looking cool like that."_

 _"I have to say longnose-kun you do look badass right there."_

 _"Thank you! while we were ambushed by the marines out of nowhere a marine with rust rust powers have touched the left side of my face, my skin start to dissipating and falling off, so I had to wear that clicking suit to keep it from dissipating till it heals and it's bulletproof and fireproof."_

Luffy smile at usopp. "Let us see your face usopp for a second to see it had healed a bit." Usopp nod at luffy. "Yes my captain." He winded the chest then hear a hissed then he took off his face mask. Chopper and nami gasp in shock as luffy smirks.

 _Franky, sanji and brook screaming in shocked. "What the hell happened to your face, you look like a fucking zombie."_

 _"Warned ya didn't you."_

 _Blizzard fainted as usopp said with a sigh. "A_ _nd blizzard had fainted at the sight of my gruesome appearance."_

 _Zoro, chopper and nami are fanning blizzard._ _"It's okay boy."_

 _Blizzard wake up. "He look like the zombie from thriller bark."_

 _"That looks awesome."_

 _"Super awesome."_

 _"A cool zombie that assassinate people."_

 _Usopp and zoro in sync said. "That's the power of the rust rust fruit."_

 _"Wait he was a devil fruit user."_

 _"Yes he was. Till usopp killed him as he got his revenge for making his face like that and capturing our crew."_

 _"And I gave luffy the devilfruit as well."_

 _Blizzard lick usopp waging his tail, "O_ _kay okay down boy."_

 _"That's our sniper."_

 _Usopp rubbing his nose. "No problem it was our job."_

Luffy touch the usopp face. "It's getting better usopp, real good."

Usopp nuzzle his hand in response.

"Your welcome."

 _"Why couldn't you talk usopp."_

 _"Oh that robin," He said as his hand went to his throat rubbing it protectively. "It had also affected my vocal cords, parts of my tongue and throat, so I couldn't say long big and long words like now its just this: captain, what's the order, move out, thank you, or we in trouble. I can't even laughed at brook and luffy's jokes it hurts to laugh and smile too. I laugh and I saying ow. Hahaha ow hahaha ow."_

 _"What about eating usopp-san."_

 _"Blended and drink it with a straw."_

 _Franky, nami and sanji shudder at that._

 _"Including the..."_

 _"Yep zoro that too."_

 _"Ain't that gross."_

 _Usopp raise an eyebrow crossing his arms. "Gross how."_

 _"Yeah it was heartbreaking for you because you love to talk."_

 _"Yeah it was heartbreaking for me."_

 _'By telling lies to us.'_ _Chopper giggle at his remark._

Usopp put the face mask back on as he winded on.

"How did you get that outfit."

Usopp put a finger on his masked face.

 _"Yeah how did you get that outfit usopp."_

 _Usopp smile and wink at her. "It's a secret nami!"_

 _"You winked at nami." sanji said as he kick usopp in the head._

 _"Ow! Hey watch where you keep your feet."_

 _"So!"_

"Alright, computer jarvis find the rest of my crew at the marine headquarters."

Computer said. _"Right away sir."_

In the matter of seconds, the computer found the marine headquarters base to see two cages sanji and franky in the first cell looking sad and the second cage is a seastone cage where robin and brook feeling sick and weak of the seastone cage but zoro is no where to be seen in the cage with them

 _"Oi, I didn't notice that you weren't in the cell with us, where were you at mosshead."_

 _Blizzard whimpering and nuzzle zoro._

 _Zoro pat blizzard head. "It's okay boy I'm right here."_

 _"Yeah where did they take you zoro-bro."_

 _"You'll see soon guys." said sad zoro_

 _Robin look at zoro worried. "What do you mean..."_

 _"By that zoro-san."_

 _Zoro look at the memory. "Just look."_

Luffy worried voice and look. "I see four of my crew but where's my swordsman roronoa zoro at he's not with them."

"He probably went to get the key." said chopper

"Or got lost when he escape."

 _"Hey!"_

 _Nami chuckle nervously! "Hehehe sorry, zoro."_

 _"That is true though."_

 _"Shut up."_

Luffy death glare her. "Nami this is serious."

"Sorry luffy."

"Computer find zoro."

Computer scanned the area and said. _"I found him master but.. your not going to like it, sir."_

"Show me."

Computer sigh sadly and said. _"Okay master. Didn't say I warned you sir."_

Once the computer showed the inside of the marine base as they see zoro typed up wearing his captain strawhat then see a marine with a long whip and whipping his back leaving a long slash making it bleed as he flinched in pain as the current crew look at memory and there is zoro the current crew gasp and look at their zoro who look at them sad

"We have captured your crew and your love/captain is dead."

"He's not dead you stupid marines. He's going to kill all of y'all when he gets here."

The marine laughed. "Well be ready for him if he is alive." As he continued to whip his back.

Zoro grunt in pain. "Grrrr you fucking bastard."

Marine smirks evily.

 _Blizzard growling at the marine that is whipping zoro._

 _"Blizzard I took care of that marine."_

 _Blizzard stop growling and barked. 'What souvenir you made.'_

 _"Chopper, translate!"_

 _"He said, what souvenir you made."_

 _"I made an bracelet for nami."_

 _"With my name written in gold on it."_

 _"You want to see my back."_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _All nodded at his question._ _Once zoro took his shirt off they gasp in shocked and horror that they see visible scars including stitches that are still there zoro is ashamed the swordsman shame._

 _"Does that hurt."_

 _'Shame to the swordsman.'_

 _"No not no more, when luffy gave me a massage a good one to get all the pain away from my back and I am shamed now."_

 _Robin put a hand on his shoulder after he put his shirt back on. "It's okay you got us."_

 _"Only we are in pain from our backs right."_

 _"And the front if you ask him where it hurts at first." said robin_

 _"You told him to do your front." said shocked zoro_

 _"Yeah I had pain on my side luffy gave me a message on it and it didn't hurt no more." said robin_

 _"Yeah, I don't hurt on my chest anymore." said usopp_

 _"I don't hurt on my thigh anymore." said chopper_

"Those stupid dumb ass motherfucking marines and their stupid ass devil fruit marine captain they think I'm dead that's it." said angry luffy as his eyes shined red. "Their going to get a shocked of a lifetime, now let's go get our crew. Let's suit up!"

Chopper and Nami said. "Alright!"

They see usopp went in the living room and went to zoro's healing tank opened it up and took zoro blades, small spear, matchet and knives from his secret hiding place that he and luffy knows where it is then showed off throwed one of the knives at luffy who noticed it as he put up a dartboard as it landed on it then he throwed it back to him who dodged and caught it look at luffy then bow to him meaning well done. Luffy smirks evily. "Your not playing around this time, good our sniper. I love that side of you." Usopp chuckle deeply.

"Alright boys time to go to the garage."

"Awesome."

 _"Your a show off you know that, Usopp."_

 _'Awesome.'_

 _Usopp smirks at sanji. "Hey hurtful, sanji. I was trying to see if their stable enough and wanted to test it on the dart board. Oh and," He throw a knife out of nowhere at sanji who barley dodged it as it cut strands of his hair and cute the left side of his cheek then zoro caught it with his two fingers. "Damn I missed your eye by an inch so I can make it into a eye for Zoro."_

 _Zoro smirks at the sniper. "Thanks usopp I need an new eye."_

 _'What?'_

 _"What the hell was that for usopp and no you can't have this eye. I need it."_

 _"What was that for sanji. That was for three days ago, when you left me, nami and chopper in a cell with the marines to defend for ourselves even though we made it out safely no thanks to you. If luffy heard that he wouldn't eat your food for three and a half weeks."_

 _Sanji sulking as he hugged his knees. "Three and a half weeks without serving the captain food just watching him drink water, I'll die. Please don't tell him please. I beg of you please don't tell him."_

 _"I won't." said smirking usopp_

 _Blizzard smirk with usopp and zoro making everyone shudder in excitement._

 _Sanji see usopp smirking. "Yes you are."_

 _Usopp laughing heartily at him. "Okay okay I won't tell him."_ _Zoro, franky and robin smirks as they see usopp crossed his fingers behind him._

They went in the garage, and they see four motorcycles and the five in the back. One in the front is luffy's that has captain name in the front riding a red motorcycle, nami's on the left that has beautiful sexy navigator on the side riding an orange motorcycle, chopper's on the right that has crazy cute doctor name on the front riding a brown hog motorcycle, and finally usopp's in the back of them that has sniperking assassin and sniper on the side riding an black motorcycle

 _"Y'all look badass in there."_

 _'Yeah chopper y'all do look super badass, I love your and luffy motorcycle.'_

 _'Thank you blizzard that doesn't make me happy baka.'_

 _Blizzard sweatdrop. 'Eh!'_

 _"Yeah thanks Sanji."_

 _"He-he."_

 _"Super, yow motorcycle gang members of the strawhats."_

 _"And our name is badass crew gang."_

 _Zoro smirked at usopp. "I love that name."_

 _"Really luffy named it."_

 _"Wow."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Franky pose. "Suuuuuuuuuuuper!"_

 _"Yohohoho awesome luffy-san."_

 _Robin giggle. "Not bad."_

"Badass crew gang roll out." Then they took off usopp pop a wheelie while standing on top of it in the streets then sat back down without falling then they reached the park and homes to see little kids playing ball and the kids stop what we're they doing and wave and salute them, and the adults bow to them as current crew see more motorcycles coming up behind them and see a woman infront of the other motorcycles.

Francisca hand over mouth bird calling, luffy and chopper bird call back. Francisca smile at them then nodded at her crew who nodded back at the order and went in front of them.

"Yes." said hirko as he pop a wheelie as went faster. Haran, jawan, gigi and makan did wheelie and handstand on the motorcycle. Twins hara and kara did a wheelie and hug usopp. "Usopp-chan. We going to save your crew right." Usopp bow to them politely

"Hey nephew, how you doing." said francisca

"Hey niece, i'm doing good and you." said luffy

"Good as well."

 _Sanji drooling at the women. "Who is that beautiful lady talking to luffy."_

 _Usopp and nami tick mark on there head. "Sanji."_

 _"That's luffy's thirteen year old niece." said chopper as he point a blade at sanji's neck. "Don't look at her that way before I tell luffy that your hitting on his niece."_

 _"He needs to tell me about his family generation."_

 _Sanji gulp. "I'm sorry no nosebleed."_

 _"You have to stop that, that's no way to treat a lady like that."_

 _"Oh, you do it better."_

 _"Yes, I'm going to show you later when we get out of here."_

 _"Alright."_

They have reached the marine headquarters and see the gate is locked and closed up luffy whilst at his cousin who laugh. The laugh was the signal for her team to go in first as four motorcycles zoom passed them and infront of them with four swords in one hand then jump off if them as the motorcycles transform into wolves running beside them as the four slice the gate open in half with one strike and the wolves kick

 _"That's awesome, they know how to get down."_

Francisca laugh evily. "Your time is up marines the time has come for your death." She kick the next marine that was behind her.

"That's my niece."

Twins break four of marine guards neck that was coming towards them. "Sorry try again."

Luffy look at usopp then nod. Usopp nod then his motorcycle transform into scythe with blades at the end.

 _"I gotta start making you one of those scythes usopp-bro."_

 _"Yes please franky."_

 _"Has luffy did scythe training yet."_

 _"Yes he did after the armament haki and a spiritual dance."_

 _Sanji confused look. "Spiritual dance."_

 _"Spiritual dance what is that."_

 _Usopp answered sanji and nami question. "About the teaching of God as it's to see your spirit of your chi, let loose your chains to freedom and to see your dead loved ones again." Then tears forming breaking voice. "I got to see my mom again, she died when i was four years old she was sick and we couldn't afford the medicine while my dad went to sea. That's why i been telling lies all the time to cheer myself up but it didn't work... and then i met you zoro, blizzard, nami and luffy. You three change my life and we became friends." Usopp start crying as s_ _anji hug him tightly then cried with him, z_ _oro smiles as a tear fell from his face. "Usopp."_

 _Franky sobbing loudly. "So beautiful usopp-bro." He hug usopp._ _Franky, Brook, Sanji, Chopper, Zoro and Nami went to hug usopp to comfort him as robin cried softly while hugging blizzard whom lick her tears away then usopp stop crying as everyone stop hugging then look at the memory._

Chopper and Nami eyes shined in exciting. Usopp ran super fast while slashing and killing at his sight with his scythe. "All clear captain."

 _"Still awesome."_

 _'You know it.' said blizzard_

 _"Wow that is awesome." said franky_

 _"Yohohoho, usopp-san how long you been using the scythe."_

 _"It's like 2 years."_

 _"I thought it will be more than that." said robin_

"Good my sniper." said luffy as he stand on top of his scythe point to his left. "Throw me over their usopp."

"Sure." He spin his scythe around then throwed luffy in the air.

"Shishishishi whooo gum gum jumble axe."

Marines yelled in shocked and scream. "Ahhhhhhhh..." Usopp follow luffy.

"I'll cover you guys up thunderstorms tempo."

Group of marines screaming in pain.

Nami follow usopp. "Chopper follow us when you are done." Nami had kill sixty marines that was coming towards her.

"Can do!"

 _"Whoa that's so cool."_

 _"That's so awesome."_

 _"My personal touch."_

 _"Is that a scythe that was at the store that we robbed two weeks ago."_

 _"Yes it is but made it my own weapon."_

Marine captain scared then yell in the intercoms. "Intruder alert intruder alert it's the strawhats captain Monkey D. Luffy and his niece the blackhats captain Monkey D. Francisca with there crew to kil- ahhhhhhhhhhh." Then was shot in the head by chopper in human point.

"Annoying bastard." said chopper and he kick the dead marine.

2nd marine in shocked! "He just killed him that cute reindeer killed him."

3rd marine said. "His bounty has grown."

4th marine scream in shocked. "Ahhh it's Tony Tony Chopper with the bounty of 50,000,000 million berries."

"Finally it had went up." said chopper smirks softly run towards the fifty marines.

 _"Super chopper-bro that was awesome."_

 _Blizzard barked with cheer. 'Yeah dangerous chopper coming through.'_

 _"Why thank you franky and blizzard."_

 _"Damn you took private shooting practice from luffy."_

 _"Yep took me three tries to get it right."_

 _"It had took me two tries it was hard for me to not use my powers to shoot."_

"Y'all talk but no bite." He reach in his pocket then took out two rumble balls and ate it. "Super Kung Fu point... pressure point...," He touch fifty marine heads then walked away.

 _"You didn't do anything chopper."_

 _"Just like my humming sword and arrow knot slash."_

 _"Just wait sanji."_

 _"What do you me..."_ _Brook laugh darkly at him making him back away a bit._

"Guys let's get him." said a random marine. Just before the marines could make there move the first marine head explode and the body starts to turn to ash then all forty-nine marines did the same thing as chopper laugh crazily.

"Assassin touch!" said chopper as he look at remaining hundred marines evil glare. "So you ready to fucking die marines."

 _"Your dangerous chopper i loved it."_

 _"Like the monster trio, blizzard and you combined."_

 _'Ugh that makes me sick with their heads exploding.'_

 _"Yeah like that. Robin-swan your so beautiful."_

 _"Prevy cook."_

 _"Mosshead."_

 _"Number seven."_

 _"Shitty swordsman."_ _Sanji and Zoro growled eachother and starting fighting eachother again._

 _Blizzard shake his head. 'This is deja vu all over again.'_

 _Nami sigh and said. "Brook!"_

 _"Yes nami-san."_

 _"Could you stop them please."_

 _"Why certainly nami-san! Eh.. that's enough gentleman." said brook as he accidentally hit them in the head knocking them out. "Oops hit them to hard."_

 _"You knocked them out cold."_

 _'Damn brook you knocked them out.'_

 _Zoro rubbing his head. "Ow damn brook control your strength."_

 _"I will zoro-san."_

Marines gasp in horror then start running away from him. "Run away retreat."

Chopper walk slowly looking at them run like there chickens they are. "Hahahaha what do you marines think your going get back here I though y'all want to get me for my bounty."

Other marine said. "We change our minds." Chopper run in front of them. "Ah-ah where do you think your going, marines." All marines skid to a stop, look in horror that chopper got in front of them that fast then he said teasingly, "Ah-ah gotcha where I want you." He lick his lips hungrily as the marines are shaken in fear and didn't move from there spot.

 _"I love this side of you chopper." said robin_

 _"Damn chopper you scary."_

 _"Your not afraid of marines surrounding you anymore."_

 _"Just a little bit."_

 _'So am I.'_

 _"This is exciting."_

 _"That's awesome."_

 _"Hehe like luffy. Innocent then in battle serious and deadly to kill someone."_

 _'Yeah.'_

 _"How did you get those swords."_

 _"Luffy did, he gave me sword training practice."_

 _"Luffy-bro is a good teacher."_

1st marine suddenly have the courage to pull out a gun then shot a bullet to chopper face but the bullet was blocked by chopper sword shocking him making him drop the gun to the floor.

"Missed."

2nd marine shot two bullet to chopper side but was blocked again by chopper sword.

"Missed again."

3rd marine shot three bullets to chopper back but was blocked by chopper sword and gasp. "Run."

"200 pressure point...," he said as he walk away from the marines infront of them. "Knife heaven thrown." The marines look up to see two hundred knives around them then they heard a snap as they fall down on them killing them instantly leaving six more marines left who was running away from the knives making chopper laugh evilly and sinister.

 _Nami, brook and franky said. "Looking scary their chopper."_

 _"I love this side of you chopper."_

 _Chopper giggle and said. "Why thank you usopp."_

 _Blizzard hide behind zoro and robin legs. 'Looking scary their chopper."_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"Badass chopper."_

 _"Sounding like me."_

Then they heard the shot a bullet from chopper's back making chopper stop laughing then turn around who shot him and it was an marine warlord.

 _"Chopper bullets don't phase you."_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Luffy and chopper had bullet phase training."_

 _"Who came up with it." said curious nami_

 _"Luffy did of course."_

 _"He has over three hundred training exercise to haki to body hardening to blood bending."_

 _"I need to do some of them."_

 _"Blood bending." said robin_

 _"Yeah me and blizzard are almost to blood bending." he said as he high five blizzard and b_ _lizzard paw five usopp back._

 _"No fair I'm still at body hardening."_

 _"I'm stuck on body garment."_

 _"Hmm body garment i thought you passed it sanji."_

 _"I thought i did robin, but luffy said my stance was wrong."_

 _"Zoro is already at blood bending and it feels weird."_

 _Zoro smirk at her. "Want me to do that again."_

 _"NO!"_

Marine warlord shocked that he just shot him but he didn't die. "What!"

Chopper walking towards the marine warlord. The marine warlord panicked and shot twenty bullets to chopper but they went through him like he wasn't there he was about to put more bullets in he gasp in pain then look down to see a sword went through his chest and stomach then fell to the ground.

"Rest in hell." chopper said when he spit all twenty bullets to the ground.

 _"Ow, chopper can fight."_

 _"The bullets went inside you."_

 _"Luffy taught you that." said smirking zoro._

 _"Yep absorbing bullets training took me three days to do it and i got it."_

 _"It took me four days."_

 _"It took me about three and a half weeks."_

 _"I'm surprise you didn't die yet."_

 _All except robin, usopp and chopper yelled at her. "Stop saying negative thoughts."_

 _"I can't help it."_

"Chopper!" Chopper ears moved then run to the scream as his eyes turn dark then back to normal.

 _"You were in trouble."_

 _"Yes, chopper helped me though."_

 _Blizzard pounced and nuzzle chopper making him_ _giggle._

 _"Good job ch-" he was about to say it when he suddenly duck an kanai that was about to hit him from behind that was caught by zoro. "Wow."_

 _"Well done sanji you ducked."_

 _"Are you trying to kill me."_

 _"Yes and no."_

Chopper ran towards her direction and killed all the marines that was around her. "You okay nami."

"Yes I'm fine." said nami as an loud whistle dove echoed in there ears.

Nami and chopper whistle dove back then usopp appears in front of them. "Ready." Nami and chopper nodded. "Yes." Usopp pull his scythe out as memory nami and chopper sat on usopp's scythe as usopp ran then spin his scythe around three times then throwed the two in the air then land where luffy is and he looked down to see two different cages sanji and franky are in the non-devil fruit as for robin and brook they are in a devil-fruit.

"Sea stone cage." said luffy then chuckled. "Smart marines."

"Captain, what's the plan." said serious nami

"Knock them marine guards out first. Chopper you get sanji and franky out of the first cage! Nami you get robin and brook out of the second cage while me and usopp go save zoro."

"Thirty seconds time mark."

"Good usopp, now go."

Nami and Chopper said. "Right!"

"Go!"

Nami and chopper jumped down knocking out six marines that were guarding it

"Nami-swan! Chopper! You came to rescue us."

Franky pose. "Ow suuuuuper!"

Robin and Brook said in a weak voice. "Chopper, Nami/ Chopper-san, Nami-san."

 _"Damn we look helpless."_

 _"Yeah yohohoho."_

"Were going to get you o-," then chopper ears moved then nami sees it. "Nami, two o clock."

Nami jumped backwards as the marine was about to shoot her then she twisted his neck ending him quick and silently as current zoro is impressed

 _"Wow, why can't you do that some more."_

 _"Only when we are in serious trouble."_

 _"Sometimes i see you doing it if we almost got ambushed again."_

"Don't sneak up on us to save our crew."

"Nami-swan so strong."

"Chopper."

"Okay my turn," Chopper went transform into human point and see the key hole. "Right."

"How are you going to fit in that keyhole."

"Yeah chopper-bro."

"Watch me closely."

Nami smirks at the two who's in the cage. "Go for it." Chopper ran straight and was inside the cage shocking franky and sanji as he grabbed them by the waist as they are shocked at what he about to do as they look at eachother then lock then too chopper.

 _'Awesome."_

 _"How did you do that."  
_

 _"Let me guess luffy did."_

 _"Yep me, zoro and blizzard had did it to."_

 _"Yeah it was awesome."_ _Blizzard bark._

"Ready guys."

Franky and Sanji yelled in shocked. "WHAT!" "Wait chopper-bro/chopper were not going to fit... in there chopper stop." Chopper ran then appeared with them in hand out the cage but sanji is wearing franky's glasses and franky is smoking sanji's cigarettes as he let them down.

"I'm impressed" said sanji as he gave franky glasses back.

"Super brother!" said franky as he gave sanji his cigarettes back.

"Nami."

Nami smirks then snap her finger as the sky suddenly turn dark. "Thunder... bolt tempo." Thunder hit the cage and it had exploded as the dust settles the cage is destroyed as robin and brook regain there strength back stretching.

"Mnnn thank you nami and chopper."

"Your welcome."

"Yohohoho! thanks guys."

"Where's luffy-bro at."

Then they see luffy have zoro on his back walking towards them as they see masked usopp coming out with a bag of dead bodies that he was going to make souvenirs out of them

 _"I wonder what you made out of them."_

 _"I made you bracelet with a bit of red ruby written your name. I made luffy pants with our name in it."_

 _"They are beautiful art work sniper."_

 _"Why thank you."_

Luffy walk faster. "Let's go."

"But who's that behind you."

"It's usopp, i'll explain later let's go."

Usopp nodded at franky.

"Okay."

Then they hear an loud dove whistle loud making luffy smirks then look at the others and said. "Usopp, sanji, franky and brook help them."

All said. "Right."

Usopp look at them. "Follow."

"Alright usopp-bro."

They ran superfast to see luffy's niece is struggling to fight with one arm as three marines coming at her as sanji was about to save her but usopp stop him

"Watch me." said usopp

Usopp disappeared infront of them as franky didn't learn haki yet sanji and brook saw usopp in the air with two marines in hand snap their necks then drop them down to the ground and signal them to go. They followed and see luffy niece is surrounded by 300 marines then the 100 marines stop fighting when franky shot them in the head with one bullet and sanji brutally killed another hundred with his deadly kicks. Then the hundred let her go and try to run away but was stopped by usopp then they screamed in horror and ran the other way.

"Run, it's him." said the first marine

"It's the assassin of the strawhat pirates." said the third marine

 _"I'm jealous usopp bro, they fear you now."_

 _"No they are afraid of you as well, zoro."_

The marines ran then was stopped by franky and sanji blocking both exits then they were sliced in half by brook sword

"Yohohoho, ice shard slice."

"Whoa a talking singing skeleton luffy is lucky." said excited francisca

"Your so kind."

"Your lucky that your cute." said gawking sanji then was punched by her. "And you can punch like luffy."

 _"Man you are a pervert." said zoro_

 _"Shut up."_

"Man he's been talkin about you, man he was right. You are the biggest pervert in his crew. That have so many playgirl magazine in your locker. "

 _"What the how did." said sanji_

 _"I had to look in there to find your cooking book about fish."_

 _"Because luffy got poison by eating the skin."_

 _"Nasty bastard." said zoro and usopp_

 _"Shut up."_

Franky posed. "Super."

"You must be franky the one that doesn't wear pants."

"You got it sis."

"And i already meet usopp." she said as usopp land beside her who nodded.

"Alright let's go." said luffy

They look to see zoro is leaning on luffy for support in pain.

"Damn, did a number on my back."

 _"Yeah it hurt like hell."_

"Alright, my crew will back you guys up."

"Thank you niece." said luffy as his crew start running towards the exit as her crew are right behind them.

"Your welcome, nephew." she said as she walk behind them as more marines came out of nowhere she smirks then clapped her hands twice as three wolves appeared infront of her and destroyed the marines. Then she reach the main entrance to see her crew and the straw-hats is waiting for her as they she turn to her left to see luffy and sanji holding zoro down as chopper put alcohol on his back making him try to get out of there grip. Luffy feels zoro shaking hands went to his arms gripping them.

"It's going to be fine zoro." luffy said as he kissed his head and head

"Da..damn it.. let me go luffy and sanji."

"Sorry zoro."

 _"Damn it hurts by looking at it."_

 _"I'm glad i don't have skin."_

 _"Yeah it hurts like hell."_

"No can do mosshead."

"Chopper's orders."

"Ngh why does it stings."

"It means it's working zoro get that to your head." chopper replied making everyone chuckle

Chopper pour more alcohol to his back making zoro get out of there grip pushing them out the way but franky grabbed him and pinned him to the ground then look at them.

"Get off me franky."

"No. Are you alright bros."

"Yeah!"

"Chopper hurry up and finish his back."

"Right."

Chopper finished up as franky let him go, zoro cringed in pain then kissed luffy cheek. "Now zoro don't move a lot when we get back i'm putting you in bed rest."

Zoro sighed. "Fine, fine."

 _"And what did you do."_

 _"Moved a lot."_

 _"And..."_

 _"I couldn't move for a week."_

 _"Luffy has more sense than you."_

 _"Shut up."_

"Are you done chopper."

"Yes Francisca."

"10 minute window captain." said usopp

Luffy chuckle then helped zoro on his motorcycle. "Alright. Let's go everyone."

"Right."

"Suuuuuuuuupeeeeeer!"

They got on their motorcycles sanji rode with nami, robin and brook rode with chopper, and franky rode usopp. Zoro feel asleep on luffy back holding on as well.

"Sleep well my swordsman."

"He's going to need it."

"Luffy."

Luffy turn towards francisca to see her and her crew are beside him smiling. "Farewell nephew! It was nice seeing you and saving your crew."

"Alright niece, thanks for the help."

The twins went to franky and usopp and high five and hugged usopp. "Goodbye usopp."

 _"My favorite twins." said usopp_

 _"Are there assassins as well."_

 _"Yep that's why their my favorite twins."_

"Goodbye twins."

"How are you doing that."

 _"I'm surprised they didn't crash."_

 _"ROBIN! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT!"_

 _Robin chuckled. "Sorry force of habit."_

"It takes..." said hara

"...practice franky..." said kara then smile. "Oh by the..."

"...way franky..."

The twins did franky super pose on the bike then took off as franky smiled then did it as well. "SUUUUUUUPPPPPPPEEEEEEER!"

Francisca smiled then she and her crew did an bird call whistle goodbye to the straw-hats as they put their fist up in the air not looking back when they turn left going home. Luffy smiled then he and his crew did the same as they put their fist in the air smiling then went right.

Everyone smiled at that memory as it ended.

 _"That was awesome."_

 _"I wonder the twins have grown up yet."_

 _"I loved that."_

 _"I hate that one my back shame of the swordsman."_

 _"It's over now zoro."_

 _Then a red door with big mom logo of wedding bells appeared in front of them shocking Sanji_

 _"Oh no." said shocked Sanji_

 _"OH YEAH!" yelled excited everyone_

 _'Why are you guys so excited chopper.'_

 _"We saved Sanji from marrying big mom first daughter."_

 _'What no way.' said surprised blizzard_

 _"Yes, way!"_

 _'I should have stayed with Luffy.' said sad blizzard_

 _"We saved your sorry behind from getting married to big mom first daughter."_

 _"I want to see this."_

 _They were about to go through the door but Sanji isn't moving_

 _"Sanji let's go." said chopper_

 _"Oh no. No way I'm staying here, I hate that one I've should have rejected that proposal."_

 _Everyone looked at nami who raised her fist then look at zoro and Usopp._

 _"Too late for that Sanji. Zoro. Usopp." said nami_

 _Zoro and Usopp smirks and start to drag Sanji to the door as the rest follows them as Sanji said. "You're not going to help me."_

 _"Sorry bro."_

 _"This is your mistake of marrying that big mom first daughter."_

 _"I know but she was beautiful and annoying."_

 _"Ow, i want to see that again robin-sis."_

 _"We will franky."_

 _They went through the door as it disappears as they closed it...TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. Chapter 3

The scene changed as they went through a red door with big mom logo on it they let go of sanji, to see the whole crew except sanji was not there on thousand sunny and see luffy sitting on the rail on thousand sunny looking angry at his crew then look behind them at the city of big mom country and glad she's not there to see the wedding because luffy wanted to kill her by ripping her body apart with the help of zoro, chopper, robin and usopp

 _"Oh no not this memory." said sulking sadly sanji_

 _'What does he mean by that.' said blizzard_

 _Zoro smirks at him and pat his head. "It's okay curly brow we got you back safe."_

 _"Shut up i really hate my life right now."_

 _Usopp smirks then said. "Yes this memory and i loved every single minute of it, my favorite is killing the henchmen."_

 _"I humiliate the crew." sanji said sulking_

 _"You didn't humiliated the crew, you had disappointed in us, by saying yes to the god forsaken proposal of big mom." usopp said with anger_

 _"I know b-" he was interrupted by nami._ _"I love it as well and the pastor let us kill the people in the church, after we ate all the food and blowed up the church after praying to him saying we're sorry and please forgive us." Nami looked at sanji who looked sadden. "You embarrassed me sanji-kun. I'm so very disappointed in you." said nami_

 _"I know, i'm sorry." said sanji_

 _"Loved this memory as well." Chopper said happily then blizzard barked at chopper. 'Why do he loved it.' Then he got scared as his tail hide between his legs by the way chopper gave him the look and said "You will see soon blizzard!" Blizzard see a smile on his lips the he smiled as well. As nami said. "Looking scary there chopper, your becoming like robin no offence." Robin chuckled, "None taken nami."_

 _"It's the best than the others we seen since his bad memories." said usopp and the others shudder except robin and blizzard_

 _"I love it when we save sanji." said robin_

 _"Yow, i suuuuuuuuper I loved it." said franky as he posed_

 _"I hated that wedding."_

 _"I love this memory why you hate this memory sanji-san."_

 _Zoro smiled and said. "Well the reason why i love this memory is that we gave to save your curlybrow behind from getting married to big mom's eldest daughter that you hated since childhood."_

 _"I hated that girl even though I love girls, I hated that one girl we had rivalry since two years old and hated eachother since then and she hated me too." said sanji then is confused at the memory and said. "Why is luffy so angry at this memory."_

 _"You really don't know do you." said usopp roll his eyes at sanji who said. "No!"_

 _"Uh! Robin can you explained to him please. Why our luffy was super pissed off?"_

 _"Why certainly doctor?" robin looked at sanji who looked down at her glare. "L_ _uffy was super pissed off that you have betrayed his order not to marry that girl."_

 _"Well first of all, I didn't know that she was big mom's daughter and secondly i didn't betrayed his order i-i was forced to do it." Sanji said as he looked up at his crew as they shake their heads in disappointed and shame. "I had to, if it was that or kill luffy and the rest of you one by one."_

 _"Define forced sanji-bro."_

 _"Against their will."_

 _"That's forced labor sanji-san."_

 _"SAME THING." sanji yelled out as r_ _obin and chopper said to him. "No it ain't sanji. It's not the same thing." Then sanji sulks in defeat as he said. "Why."_

 _"Tch.. forced! I rathered be assassinated than to be forced." usopp said bluntly_

 _"I rather be beheaded than to be forced." zoro said bluntly_

 _"I rather be tortured than be forced." robin said emotionless_

 _"I rather be electrocuted to death than be forced." nami said bluntly_

 _"I rather be used for others parts than be forced." franky said bluntly_

 _"Blizzard and I rather be slaughtered and eaten than be forced." chopper said bluntly then blizzard barked at him. 'Or to be cooked into chinese food.' chopper said. "And that too."_

 _"What no don't say that chopper." said brook and sanji then chopper replied back,_ _"Well you almost made me into food when i met you and luffy."_

 _"Heh, sorry chopper! We were so very hungry"_

 _"You are really weak sanji-bro."_

 _"What but I had to..." He was interrupted by brook_

 _"No excusess sanji-san."_

 _Chopper hear blizzard that said he had betrayed luffy's order then chopper replied. "Y_ _es he did betrayed his order." Then blizzard smirks weakling prevy cook who backed away from him slowly._

 _"Could of said no to them." Nami said as she hear blizzard howl that he agrees with her and smirks. "See even b_ _lizzard agrees with me."_

 _"Nami-swan... blizzard."_

 _"I agree with nami and blizzard, you could of said no to the proposal."_

 _"But robin-chan, they said they will kill all of you one by one."_

 _Robin chuckled and think in her head. 'He's so weak.'_

 _Zoro scoffs at him and said. "You are the weak one curlybrow." S_ _anji death glare zoro. "What the hell did you say shitty mosshead." He said angrily as zoro replied with the same tone like sanji. "Yo_ _u heared me, you are weak number seven." They death glared eachother then nami stopped it by hitting them in the head telling them to stop fighting it's not the time._

 _"Do they know that i'm already dead sanji-san?"_

 _"Yes and they are going to get that fat ass gecko moria to take your shadow and turn into ash by the sun." Blizzard whimper at the name in thriller bark._

 _"Well damn that's harsh, yohohoho."_

 _"I know, i said the same thing." Then zoro replied making everyone smile or smirk._ _"We will die together anyway with our captain till the end." Blizzard barked in approval making zoro smile and said. "See t_ _he mutt agrees with us also, cook."_

 _"I know that but..." he was interrupted by chopper_

 _"You should of told them no and we all died together then we comeback to living and be unstoppable pirate crew." chopper laughed_

 _"And I have already put a spell on us that if we died together or get hunted down one by one we going to comeback from the dead still with our devil fruit powers and our strength back."_

 _"Not bad brook did luffy told you to do it." said zoro questioningly then brook answered. "No, i just noticed that i could do it and i did it when everyone was half sleep or sleeping."_

 _Chopper hear blizzard barking that said. 'Did he put a spell on me too.' Then chopper replied. "Hmm,_ _I don't think so, hey brook did you put a spell on blizzard."_

 _"No I didn't let me do it right now thank you for reminding me chopper-san." Then chopper answered. "Your welcome!" Brook chant an spell on blizzard as his body glowed bright then disappear inside him. "There we go and all done blizzard-san."_

 _"There now your complete." said happy chopper as b_ _lizzard wag his tail and did three backflips barked awesome then went to brook to nuzzle him as sanji said "We should stop that."_

 _"Your welcome blizzard-s.." he was interrupted when he feel chewing on his bony arm and try to get him off. "Ahhhh let me go."_

 _"BLIZZARD!" Chopper and nami yelled out as blizzard chewing loudly_ _not letting him go and said. 'I can't help it that you are all bones.' he joked making chopper_ _snickering at the joke he had made."_

 _"Blizzard! Don't make me tell luffy that your chewing on brook again. You know what happened last time you did that?" Zoro said with a smirk as blizzard eyes widen and stop chewing on his arm then sulk by chopper whining that said. 'N_ _o peanut butter for three weeks your evil zoro."_

 _"Do you want me to remind you zoro." c_ _hopper replied with a gleam smirk._

 _"Your no fun chopper."_ _Zoro said sulking with blizzard as he laughed weakly whimpering._

"We need a plan to stop that wedding between sanji and that big mom eldest/older daughter, now." said angry memory luffy

"Why do we need sanji back anyway, we're fine without him right." said usopp as current sanji mouth dropped at usopp decision and blizzard look at usopp

 _"Yeah why do we need sanji anyway, never mind I answer that question.'_

"WHAT! luffy said angrily as usopp shudder and backed away from him a bit at his tone, "I disagree with you."

"I disagree to that as well usopp-bro." said franky

"Well i surprisingly disagree for once with you usopp"

Robin, Chopper and Brook nodded agreed and said. "Disagree as well."

"Whaaat." said usopp

 _"You bastard, i'm not feeding you for two weeks." said sanji as usopp shrugged his shoulders. "E_ _h I can live up with that." As blizzard said. 'O_ _h burn!'_

 _"I didn't mean it like that sanji." S_ _anji growl at him_

Luffy look at usopp angrily and said. "Why do we need him back? First of all usopp, he's our fifth crewmate, chef zeff told me to keep him with us, our big brother, best friend, overprotector of the girls and crew sometimes, and is the best also wonderful cook. Secondly, i don't need no other cook in our home we need him back, I need him back I'm sure as hell know that all of you need him back including you zoro. And lastly, we need to stop that wedding ceremony and get our vinsmoke black-leg sanji back, RIGHT NOW!"

 _Sanji look sadden and look at luffy. "Luffy!"_

 _"See ero-cook we all missed you." said zoro as b_ _lizzard whimpering at the speech that luffy gave. 'So beautiful I'm crying.'_

 _Franky crying loudly. "That's an wonderful speech that our luffy-bro had did and said there for you sanji-bro." Then franky starts sobbing softly as he hugging usopp, chopper and brook. "I'm not crying... I'm not." He starts sobbing loudly. "Waaaaah."_ _Blizzard crying with franky, b_ _rook, usopp and nami crying as well. "Yeah it's wonderful and beautiful speech that makes us cry."_

 _Sanji tears form in his eye. "That's sweet of him."_

 _"It's okay sanji." said nami_

 _"It's okay sanji your hear with us." said chopper_

 _"Why didn't you cry there." said robin_

 _Franky stop crying. "Are you crazy robin-sis."_

 _Blizzard barked at her. 'He's beyond pissed right now.'_

 _"He was super pissed off and was not in the mood for that." said nami_

 _"I know that." she chuckled darkly and look back at the memory_

 _All except sanji yelled in shocked. "Whaaaaaaaaat!"_

 _"Your evil woman."_

 _"A disgrace woman."_

 _"And a scary one!'_

Zoro, Chopper, and Robin said together. "Yes luffy."

Brook bow like a butler. "Yes our captain."

Franky smirks. "Yes luffy-bro."

"B..but luffy!" Usopp and Nami said with there eyes widen in horror and shocked! Luffy looked at his crew angry and pissed off with a demon look in his eyes and face as they see dark black arua surrounding him as it slowly went around the thousand sunny as most of the current and memory crew we're scared except for zoro, robin and brook. The weakling trio are super scared by hugging each other, because they have never seen their luffy this angry and pissed before he looks like the demon from the underworld and hell.

 _Current weakling trio and blizzard hold eachother scared. "So scary when he give us the look."_

 _"That's what you get for asking a stupid question usopp." said sanji_

 _"I know rule number 4: Don't ask a stupid question to the captain!" usopp said_ _"And I didn't know he was going to be super scary like that."_

 _"I like him this." said robin_

 _"We don't."_

Usopp scared and try to talk. "L..luffy! "Usopp stop when he see luffy hand to be quiet.

" **Don't!** Don't you dare usopp." said angry and pissed off luffy. "Don't you dare say another word about that stupid single-minded low class sniper henchmen of big mom, that he said to us we're not fucking invited to the motherfucking wedding, he's our friend and crewmate come on now we are a weird ass family. That's why I am mad as beyond hell right now because of that comment that bastard had said to us and shame to me and the crew, and you want to bring up why don't we want sanji back. Vinsmoke black-leg sanji is our crewmate and joined me because he wanted to find "The legendary All Blue", and the only reason; only reason that he joined us because he was in love with you nami..." Then he was interrupted by nami. "Whaaaat!?"

"You didn't know." said chopper

"No I didn't."

"Well now you know nami-sis."

 _"Sanji is that true."_

 _"Part of it, but yes nami-swan."_ _Nami hit sanji in the head leaving two big bumps."Sanji-kun, you had made us so worried about you bastard." nami said with tears fell from her eyes._

 _"Nami-swan~."_

"But what about his heri-" nami was interrupted by luffy. "I don't freaking care and don't want to know about his stupid heritage and or generation to generation about what his family did over the years; did I care about my heritage with the "d" and that's why were going to save and get him back do you understand usopp. And that goes for you to nami, do you understand what I have said, weakling trio."

"I understand luffy." said chopper

Usopp and Nami holding each other! "We're sorry luffy. Calm down please how did you manage to control all that dark arua inside you."

"It's a gift from all the devil fruits and some non devil fruit user like zoro. You should try it sometimes chopper." said robin

"Yohohohoho! Yeah chopper-san."

Zoro smirks. "Yeah chopper." Then chopper said "Cool, I will robin."

 _"Let me see if I can do that like you guys." Chopper said then angry look as dark arua start form around his body like a shield as most of the crew step back expect zoro, robin and brook. "Yes I can do it."_

 _'Devil fruit powers hold your arua awesome'_

 _"Whoa!" Brook said amazed_

 _"Almost like luffy's."_

 _Zoro pat chopper hat. "Your doing good chopper."_

 _Chopper giggle and dance stupidly cute. "That doesn't make me happy you bastard." Chopper calm down as the dark aura transform into cherry blossoms._ _All except zoro and robin said "Cool it's beautiful like luffy."B_ _lizzard see a cherry blossom land on his nose and he sneezed 'bless me'_

 _"B_ _less you blizzard." said nami as blizzard barked thank you_

Luffy have finally calm down. "Good. Franky!"

"Yes luffy-bro!" said franky

"What's the plan to get in the wedding ceremony without being seen or get caught by big mom or her henchmen." franky smirk and said with a snap "Already ahead of you brother. So the plan is: We are going to be in disguise in your term undercover so we can't be seen by them bastards."

"Alright." said agree usopp

"So you mean like when me, luffy, robin and brook went undercover to kill that marine that hurted nami and chopper while saving luffy from being taken by them." said zoro

 _"What they hurt nami-swan" said angry sanji and his body flared up_

 _"Sanji." said nami_

 _Blizzard hide behind zoro legs because of the heat and zoro said in anger "C_ _alm the fire down we got that stupid marine long time ago."_

 _Sanji calm it down* stupid marines._

"Yohohohoho! You almost blowed our cover when you sleep zoro-san."

 _Chopper, Nami and Sanji said in shocked. "Whaaaaaaaat! You slept at that."_

 _"Hehehehe about that... I was tried, luffy kept me up." said a blushing madly zoro as blizzard chuckled 'O_ _h that's what I heard luffy moaning, he gave it to him good.'_

 _Sanji said in disgust. "Your both sick bastards." Then zo_ _ro point three swords at the three. "Your the one to talk you, usopp and nami heard us through the door when made love."_

 _Sanji, usopp, and nami eyes widen they been caught. "Whhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"_ _Blizzard growled at the three making them back away a bit 'prev bastards'_

 _Usopp hands up in defense! "We're sorry blizzard."_

 _"Calm down blizzard." said robim_

 _"Oh that's why I saw you three we're at the captain's room blushing." said franky as chopper chuckled, "_ _Brave bastards."_

 _"I'm surprised that captain-san didn't punished the three of you, usopp-san."_

 _"Yeah i'm glad to, he didn't punished us but his punishment on me are fine other than these two right hear that can't stand two to three weeks."_

 _Nami sulk sadly. "No fair why did you say that."_

 _Sanji sulk depressing with nami. "Shut up usopp, just shut up."_

 _"Tch sorry guys."_

 _"Who told you that."_ _Zoro point a thumb behind him. "Robin did."_ _Blizzard ears folded back and smirked._

 _Usopp, Sanji and Nami gasp in shocked. "R-robin."_

 _"You three are glad that I didn't tell luffy. You know his punishment are going to rise up like nami when she blackmail zoro, franky and chopper."_ _Franky, chopper and zoro said "Heeeeeey!"_ _Nami giggled nervously and said. "Sorry."_ _Robin giggle._ _Usopp smirks! "Stop drawing for two weeks I can deal with that. Unlike these two..."_

 _Nami sulk near usopp. "No singing from him for three weeks."_ _Sanji sulk with nami. "Not serving the captain for five weeks and no smoking for six and a half weeks."_

 _"Well cook have it worst the the rest of us."_

 _"He deserves to stop smoking."_

 _Franky agree! "Yep."_ _Chopper agrees as well. "Uh-huh."_

Zoro lick his lips evily. "Yeah I killed him quick and silent." Luffy smirks and said. "That's my zoro." Brook chuckle darkly! "Yes it was good to see him die, even though I don't have any eyes skull joke, yohohoho."

"Oh and when me and robin went undercover dressed up as assassins to kill that marine warlord that hurt you franky and usopp while the two of you was walking back from the store to the ship. I was mad as hell!" said luffy as zoro kissed luffy head and said, "Yes you were my love."

 _"What happened to the two of you that got hurt." said chopper_

 _Sanji, nami, brook and zoro said, "Yeah what happened."_

 _"Oh yeah that we were at that island called mongol anre. We were coming back from the store from getting food, new clothes, new appliances, and the stuff for the girls and then we sensed something wrong from behind us." said usopp as he looked at franky to finished,_ _"We started to run and we informed you guys with our earpieces/ headsets then we are attacked by that marine warlord name Sal Bennett."_

 _Blizzard growled protectively. 'Grr that bastard'_

 _"You know that marine had a devil fruit powers, doctor explain it to them." said robin as the two said in shocked,_ _"Say whaaaat!"_

 _Blizzard mouthdrop. 'Whaaaat!'_

 _"He had ate the devil fruit name the nerve nerve fruit; it can paralyzed your nerves and your pressure points with three to five hits. He had somewhat or somehow paralyzed your throat and couldn't talk so me and luffy have got you unparalyzed that day and you were unconscious for two days usopp."_

 _"I thought it was longer than that."_

 _"To you it was like four days."_

 _"Whaaat!"_

 _Then nami said. "Eh!"_

"I enjoyed killing him silently as a mouse." said robin. Luffy smile innocently. "I know you do, robin."

 _Usopp and Nami said. "Looking scary their robin."_

 _Blizzard whimper and hide behind franky. "I_ _t's okay snowy, robin stop looking scary every time you say something negative."_

 _"Sorry." said apologized robin_

Franky smile and said. "Precisely luffy. Alright, me and zoro-bro will be dressed up as bodyguards name richard and butch to nami-sis and robin-sis they both be playing as the infamous richest pop pirates singers name ruby and sapphire that disappeared three years ago. Brook and usopp are playing as the shufflers name bronx and brond that open and stand by the doors lock it when everybody is in the church with luffy, and chopper is playing as the ring bearer and I have switched and replaced the real ones with these fake ones that looks like the real deal. And here's the outfit and guns for the plan for the plan."

 _"That was an awesome and wonderful plan, franky to get me out if their."_

 _"You see sanji-bro, anything for our captain!" B_ _lizzard lick franky face making him laughed pushed him off, "O_ _kay snowy."_

"Awesome. I'm a wolf pup." said chopper

"Cool I got twin automatic pistols." said usopp putting in the bullets.

"Not bad." said zoro as he put the shadeglaess on and did a Horatio voice. "We got a cook to save."

"Love the voice." said luffy as zoro in horatio voice said, "Why thank you love." Then he kiss luffy lips and luffy kiss back. "Your welcome."

"So beautiful together."

"Thank you brook."

 _Chopper and Robin said in awe. "Awwwww cute."_

 _Blizzard confused. 'Cute is luffy, zoro is sexy'_

 _"Why cute." said confused zoro_

 _"Because you guys look cute together."_

 _"Why not dangerous couple like bonnie and clide._

 _Blizzard ruffed, 'But they died together.'_

 _"Thank you usopp."_

 _"Less horrifying together." Then zoro throwed his swords at sanji who dodged quickly as zoro said angrily, "_ _I want to kill you right now." Then sanji said in a teasing way, "You have to be quicker than that." Then they were stopped by usopp fire dragon by chasing them with fire as they laughed when they got singed as the fire dragon is satisfied with it's work and went back to usopp and nuzzle him then disappeared._

 _"How the hell did you do that."_

 _"I tamed the fire dragon and it soul." usopp lied_

 _Chopper and blizzard eyes shine in excitement. "So cool usopp."_

"These are beautiful clothes you made for us franky."

"These are quite beautiful, thanks franky."

Franky pose and cheered. "Yow just super me sis."

"Hey, what about me franky. Did you forgot about me." luffy said pouting that made zoro and franky chuckled. "I didn't forget you bro. Captain you are being played as the girl father walking her down the isle, that we have kidnapped and killed right after they took sanji-bro to marry big mom's daughter so called a fox."

"What's the young lady name." Nami checking her name charts of the big mom's family and found it. "Her name is Charlotte Pudding Linlin." Then luffy smirks and said, "The oldest sister of Lola Linlin."

 _"Oh that's why lola said this paper is big mom health." said nami as she took the paper out and part of it is disappeared._

 _"I hope she is dying right now." said usopp_

 _"I think she is not."_

Everyone except luffy & chopper said. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

"Yeah big mom have 49 daughters 39 sons and 49 husbands."

"Correction chopper, it's 46 daughters."

"Sorry, i thought she had more than that."

"Damn." said franky

 _Blizzard barked that said that lady is hoe as chopper agreed with him and said. "I_ _know right."_ _"Awesome! That's was luffy dressed up as her father he's an great actor and wonderful impersonator. I didn't know that it was luffy till I recognized his voice when he said something I couldn't say." said sanji_

 _"Now you know."_

 _"And we have tattoos of our pirate crew, the girls have their tattoo on the side of their ears and us boys have them on the back our necks."_

 _"Yeah I got one my robot."_

 _Blizzard barked at franky and said he got one under my belly and collar. Franky look at chopper and said, "W_ _hat did snowy-bro said, chopper-bro."_

 _"He said that he have a tattoo under his belly and on his collar."_

 _Franky posed, "Super."_ _Usopp scratch blizzard belly as blizzard panting_

 _"It still looks good."_

 _"I wanna see."_

 _Zoro smirks at him. "Show him robin and usopp."_

 _Robin move her hair out the way as it showed the strawhats gang tattoo with crossbones and swords on it still fresh looking. Usopp moved his hair up showing the back of his neck that have strawhats gang with swords and scars on it with fire in the background of his tattoo_

 _"I want one."_

 _Zoro raised an eyebrow. "You already have one, ero-cook. While you we're sleeping after we got you back from that marriage ceremony luffy told usopp to put the tattoo on your neck."_

 _"Okay! Wait a minute, usopp you did the tattoo when I was sleep."_

 _"Captain's orders!_

 _"How come I didn't feel it."_

 _"Knocked out by a pill."_

 _"I crush a sleeping pill in your cigarettes."_

 _"You touch my stuff chopper."_

 _"It was luffy's orders."_

"And you are going to give us the signal when you say I object to them from getting married. Here you go."

"Let me help you with that captain."

"Sweet okay robin." said luffy as he was about to change into the father clothes franky stop him. "And you can't wear your signatures sandals and your treasured hat, and we have to hide your scar that's under your left eye captain. So they don't know it's you. And are we informing the pastor as well."

"Yes you can. And awwww okay. Put this plan into action, mission: get our cook is a go. Let's go get our sanji back." said luffy as everyone said, "Yeah."

"Can we inform sanji's father that we are going to break the wedding." usopp said to luffy

Zoro in horatio voice said. "That's a good idea." he said as he grab luffy waist making luffy giggle.

Usopp under his breath! "Sex freaks." Then zoro hit usopp in the head, "I heard that assassin."

"Ow i'm sorry. So can I luffy."

"Sure I don't see why not. His father had formed an alliance with us after we gave him our straw hats gang tattoo."

"Sweet!"

 _"You did." said shocked sanji_

 _"Yep and your whole family by forced."_

 _"And they didn't tell me."_

 _"If they did luffy will punished them to not see you for two months." said zoro_

 _'Worst punishment for them!' said blizzard to chopper,_ _"Uh-huh!"_

 _"That's not fair." said a sulking sanji_

 _"Your mother, your two brothers and one sister sulked like that and your father was shocked about it."_

 _"Why robin-chan why."_

 _"It was the captain orders." she giggled_

 _Blizzard said. 'And don't disobey his order or else.'_

 _"Yeah don't disobey them either, well one of them did." Then sanji sulks, "Shut up, chopper."_

The memory crew got dressed as sanji is amazed at luffy looking different now as the others are. Luffy is wearing an black blazer shirt and black khaki pants with a black suit and red tie. He have a white short beard and long white hair in a ponytail. Brook is wearing an black shirt and black pants and he's wearing dreads instead of his afro, as for usopp he is wearing black t-shirts showing his strawhats gang tattoo and black pants and his hair his short. Nami is wearing sunglasses wearing a black blouse and long black skirt with short heels, as for robin is earrings same black blouse but wearing black pants with short heels. Zoro and franky are wearing bodyguard outfits and their hair is different; zoro have black hair that is in a bun and franky hair have red hair in a short mohawk and his nose is covered up real good not looking like a robot nose but a real human nose.

 _"Who did your nose like that, it looks like you have a real nose." said sanji_ _questioningly_

 _"Robin-sis did it. She did an super job with makeup."_

 _"Your welcome franky."_

 _"Luffy-san braided my afro into dreads."_

 _"I didn't know luffy do hair."_

 _Blizzard barked! 'Me either'_

 _"He does very beautiful job on it too."_

They got dressed then needed a car so zoro and usopp robbed a man for his new caudal car then the man was about to call the henchmen of big mom but his phone was taken away from his hand he was about to get it back he sees luffy aka the big mom 1st husband name big boss

"Bos... bo..ss please help me there's two men robbing my car." the man said panting a luffy looked at the man unpleased, "Hmmm."

"Please help me, boss?" he said begging then everyone except the man see nami take a gun out of her bra.

 _"That's an awesome place to hide your gun."_

 _"I know right, but it's super uncomfortably to walk with it."_

Luffy in his father voice. "Oh i'm sorry my son I can't help you weakling you should have of done it yourself to stop it." Then he look at nami that was behind him. "Kill him."

"What!?" The man said then he is shot in the back of the head*

Luffy in his normal voice! "Let's go."

Usopp open the door for him. "After you father."

"Thank you."

They went in and drove off after doing donuts and burnouts they got to the hill and see a big church then they park at the side. Luffy told them to get in positions as they see memory usopp and brook standing their and see sanji looking sad at the podium alter with their pastor they know except sanji that has the strawhat gang tattoo on the back of his neck showing

Usopp in ear piece. "We see him in sight."

Brook in ear piece. "He's in position with our minister pastor."

 _"Good."_ said luffy

Pastor look at sanji who looked sad, "What's wrong son."

Sanji sighed and answered the pastor, "I miss my crew I wished that they could come to the wedding."

"Why did they come."

"They tried to go with me but big mom told one of her henchmen to band them from coming to the wedding."

"So do you like this girl."

Sanji said this sad breaking voice. "I really don't want to marry this girl. We hated eachother since we we're little kids."

"I know son, I know!" Pastor smirks looking at usopp and brook behind sanji and said "Everything will be alright."

Usopp smirks back and was alert by luffy.

Luffy said in the ear piece. _"If anyone i mean big mom henchmen notice your tattoos kill them quick and silent then come back like nothing happened."_ All said in usion. _"Yes captain."_

Pudding see her father mumbling to himself then run to him. "Daddy your here."

"Ungrateful little whore." Then he cleared his throat and said in father voice. "There's my baby girl." Then he hug her as he heared his crew in his ear set laugh at his threat. They stop hugging then luffy froze when pudding smell his neck. "Is that new cologne that I smell on you."

 _"What, she smelled his neck, that bitch needs to die." yelled jealous zoro._

 _"I see your jealous zoro don't get that everyday from you." smirk remark of sanji and usopp then kept there mouth closed when zoro death glared them two as dark green and black aura surround him a shape of an tiger and he said, "What was that from you two." They gulp nervously and said, "Nothing." Then zoro calm down and pet blizzard who growled at the two and calm down._

"Yes it is love. You look beautiful in this beautiful dress."

"Thank you daddy."

"Let me ask you a question my darling why did you stop hating that vinsmoke-boy."

"After he became wanted and join the straw hat pirates, I wanted to marry a bad boy."

 _"So that's it." said zoro as bl_ _izzard howled in shocked._

 _"That's why your wanted poster said alive." said franky as sanji looked shocked and yelled out, "W_ _haaaat!"_

 _"We we're laughing so hard that you have alive on your wanted poster, ero cook." Sanji sulks sadly, "T_ _hat wasn't funny."_

 _"Yohohoho to bad for you sanji-san. And I love my new wanted poster it just like my concert poster when we got separated from two years."_

 _"Doesn't she know that I hate her."_

 _"Nope."_

Luffy raise a eyebrow. "Really now."

"Yes and mom want me to kill him afterwards yes."

 _Everyone yelled out. "What!"_

The strawhats and luffy eyes widen and gasp in shocked.

"Well what made her change her mind."

"Well sh-" Pudding was about to finish her sentence when she was interrupted by a shriek

"There they are it's sapphire and ruby their back." the girl said as her and the other fangirls squeals

"So they returned from the dead."

Thirty hundred group of fans swarm around them like paparazzi as franky and zoro shielding them from coming any closer

"Can we get your autograph please." an random man said

"We love you." aid an random girl

"Sapphire, ruby we love you. Can we get your autographs please." said a random woman

Zoro in horatio voice said. "Yes you can!"

Franky in his deep voice and said. "Just fifteen autographs only and then move along ladies and gentleman."

After fifteen autographs, they sit down as they got into their own position as they watched as the we're five bridesmaids, four bestmans and chopper that looks like a wolf pup is the ring bearer as they see usopp and brook leaving the room with weapons drawn silently killing the henchmen as the stand up to "here comes the bride" theme song then luffy look at his crew smirking as they smirk back evily then they reached the alter pudding went to her side as luffy stand beside chopper who smirk at him then sit down.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the sign of God and joining with us today is Vinsmoke black-leg sanji and Charlotte pudding linin in this holy matrimony which is honorable among all men and the estate. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come together to be joined. This joyous day celebrates the commitment and love which Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Linlin start their lives together. Through God, you are joined together in the most holy of bonds." said the minister/pastor

"Joyous day." luffy said with a scoff

"Heh more like wreck day." said chopper chuckle darkly as zoro, nami and franky laugh softly

"Shh, we can't hear them." said a random couple to chopper

 _"I know they didn't shush you."_

 _"They did and paid the price."_

 _"I wonder what happened to that couple."_

 _"You'll see usopp."_ _Blizzard wag his tail._

Chopper turned around and show them a razor blade in his mouth as they got scared.

 _"Hehehe nice chopper-bro."_

 _Blizzard panting and yipped that said, 'Yeah they can't tell you to shush.'_

 _"I know right."_

Random couple said nervously. "Okay okay we're sorry."

Chopper smirk evily at them who looked even more scared! "You better be." He called luffy in ear piece. "Luffy!"

"Yes chopper!"

Chopper chuckle darkly then said. "This young beautiful couple behind you is pudding's aunt and uncle they are talking during the wedding."

 _"Your a great liar than me chopper."_

 _"Well it was nothing."_

Luffy look at the couple behind him.

"Hi big boss." said the husband

Luffy wink at the couple and the wife mouth bleeding from his mouth and lean on her husband shoulder dead and the husband eyes, nose and mouth bleeding and lean on his wife head dead.

 _"Damn luffy couldn't wait."_

 _"Nope he wanted to kill someone first like her aunt and uncle."_

 _Blizzard eyes widen. "That was awesome."_

 _"And he had gotten stronger..."_

 _Brook and franky said. "And faster."_

 _"He used haki to kill them."_

 _"With just one wink."_

 _"Yes, he probably got that move from Dark King Raleigh while he was training with him."_

 _"He-he and I have got into their pockets when they weren't looking before they died and they have fifty thousand dollars in there each."_

 _"And what happened to it." said angry nami as chopper is scared of her and said,_ _"In the ship, where you put all your valuable items in there."_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"Who keeps that much money with them like that." said usopp_

 _"Apparently big mom told them to." said_

 _"That's why they want you to marry there daughters so they can give you the money as well."_

 _"You don't have to rub it in mosshead."_

 _"Okay, king of charming who wants to marry there daughters to get wealthy._

Sanji head down at the alter looking sad. As for charlotte she look at her dad happily with thumbs up.

Luffy smile and chuckle. "Ungrateful slut like big mom." All chuckle at luffy threat.

 _"You were sad that you though we forgot about you, sanji."_

 _"Yes I was robin. And wished that you guys were with me."_

 _"Well pervy cook you had your wished granted."_

 _"Big wish."_

 _"Blizzard your going to love this." said chopper as he hear him bark and panting that said, 'C_ _an't wait for it.'_

Luffy spoke in the ear piece. "Alright get ready guys. Brook! Usopp! Lock the door!" Then he hear slicing then thudding.

"Cool." said chopper

"O _n it luffy."_ said usopp then slice the man's throat and awed. _"Oooo I got a souvenir for you robin and nami._ _"_

Robin spoke in ear piece. "Can't wait to wear it."

Nami spoke in ear piece. "Thank you."

Brook slice the man head clean off and spoke in the ear piece. _"Yohohohoho_ _we're done assassinating her backup henchmen crew and part of her crew, captain."_

"Excellent my sniper and musician swordsman."

Then the current strawhats see memory brook and usopp coming back in surprising still look clean but brook's cane have spots of blood in it brook closed the door as usopp informing the others to pull out of their weapons at luffy's signal

 _"Usopp lick the blood out of my cane and forgot some."_

 _"Hehe but we glad that luffy didn't smell it."_

 _"This the best part right here."_

 _"Yeah it is, ready blizzard." said zoro as blizzard jumped up and down barking yes he is. Nami giggled and robin giggle her hair shadow her eyes._

 _Franky posed. "Yeah."_

 _Sanji smoking a cigarette. "Yeah it was awesome."_

"Not to be entered into lightly, holy matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honor." said smirk evilly minister/pastor. "If anyone, any person or someone can show just cause why they may not be joining nor marry together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Luffy rise up at his seat. "Minister I object."

At the word I object his crew stand up and pulled out guns into the crowd as the people, Charlottee and sanji gasped in horror and shocked

 _Chopper and usopp eyes shine in joy. "WOW! DON'T WE LOOK FUCKING BADASS IN THERE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAWESOOOOOOOOOOME!"_

 _Blizzard howl happily. 'AAAAAAWESOOOOOOOOOOME, I should have been there'_

 _"Yohohoho we are badass.'_

 _'You mean super badass bro."_

 _"We look like the mafia crew but with more crazier and deadliest."_

 _"Don't we look good in black."_

 _"I say we do look badass in black."_

 _Sanji swooning at the girls. "Nami-swan, robin-chan you two look beautiful in black."_

 _"Why thank you."_

 _"Why did we want him back again." said usopp as he dodge sanji kick._ _Blizzard lay down watching them fight. 'Interesting.'_

 _"You idiot." said sanji._ _"Heh. I was kidding but," usopp said as he pinned sanji to the ground shocked to sanji. "If you ever get picked again to marry someone else's daughter, we are not coming to save your ass this time, you better say "no" to big mom nor family proposal. Got it!"_

 _Sanji gulp nervously and answered! "Got it."_

 _"Consider this a warning." said warning usopp_

Charlotte in utter most shocked. "Da- father, what are doing and who are they?"

"You should know sweetheart." said robin

"Why. What's to know." said pudding

"We are the infamous." said nami

Minister smile evily then back away to the shadows of the window. Luffy in the father voice. "Sorry my darling I'm not your father, Then he take his undercover clothes off and they gasp as he spoke in his normal voice. "It's Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the strawhat pirates."

Sanji is happy then went to him. "LUFFY, you came to get me."

"Of course sanji, we wouldn't leave without you."

"He's right sanji."

Usopp smirks. "Why you-," Charlotte was about to hit luffy but hear a gun safety lock behind her she turned around it was chopper who had the wolf pup disguise took it off in front of her. "Whaaat!"

"Touch our captain!" chopper said warning as he take the safety off. "You will die first quick and painless." Pudding smirked as she double kick the gun from chopper's hand but then stop in her tracks when chopper have two guns in his hands pointed at her head as everyone is impressive including luffy who grinning like a madman that chopper had grown up. Chopper gave her the super pissed off look making her scared witless, "I dare you to try that again, I dare you little girl."

 _Franky posed in excitement. "Ow chopper-bro is dangerous."_

 _"Yeah no one mess with our captain and gets away with it."_

 _"You got that right."_

 _"We kill them without hesitation." said zoro as sa_ _nji inhale an cigarette._

"What happened to my real father." pudding asked them as luffy's crew and the minister laughed at her question as she said, "What's so funny, i said where's my real father at now." Then luffy answered her question coldly. "They kidnapped him and my two swordsman and sniper killed him quick and silently." He laughed as well as the minister and crew making the whole room froze in fear.

Pudding growl at him. "You bastard." She was about to pounced him but was grabbed by the leg and was shot in the arm once by chopper. "Ahhhh my arm."

"Warned ya didn't I. That was your first warning charlotte, your second warning." Chopper said as he point the guns to her head making her scared of her life. "It will be your last. On your knees, NOW!"

Pudding fell on her knees. "Okay I'm on my knees don't kill me."

"Oh I'm counting on it." said chopper

"If there is any children that have our strawhats tattoo on their neck or the side come on out lovely." said luffy as twenty-three children came out of their parents hug to the crew bowing then hugged as the parents are super shocked including charlotte.

Twin daughters smirk at him. "Yes captain." The the twins parents said in shocked. "No rose and rosa, why did you join them."

"We hate..." Rosa said!

" ...living here without..." Rose said!

"...going outside with big mom daughter..."

Twins said together pointing at charlotte. "She treat us children like slaves and we noticed them and we had to be free."

"What I hav..en't tre..at you br- I mean children like slaves." said nervous charlotte

"Yes you did, i saw you." said robin as she look at luffy who nodded and grab charlotte by the hair who winced in pain. "Come children and sanji." luffy said then he look at zoro eyes deeply serious with a demon smirk. Zoro smirks and nodded. "On my mark."

Brook opened the door for them then closed it softly as they hear whimper of the adults. Luffy push her against the wall earning a groan in pain.

Pudding said. "Let me go let me go ah."

Sanji slapped her hard in the face leaving a hand print on her face. "Shut up."

Luffy smirks at sanji for finally hitting a girl. "I'm proud of you sanji."

 _"I hit her," sanji said with a sulk. "I wanna die that's a disgrace that I hit a woman."_

 _"That you hated so much."_

 _"Yes I know that but I hit a woman."_

 _"But look at luffy face. He's happy that you did!"_

 _"I know."_

 _"Once you hit women there's no turning back."_

Sanji taped up her mouth, arms and legs like a hog. "Don't want to here you screaming and get away from us, now would we."

Pudding glare at sanji. Sanji and luffy glare at her evilly and said, "How cute she trying to look angry at us." Pudding is shocked then is scared when the children smile evily at her and the twins said in usion. "We want to kill you." Pudding scared and muffle a scream in the tape

"What was that... I should burn you then send you back to big mom with your corpse." said luffy. Pudding eyes widen shake her head no. "Then be a good girl to not talk nor scream." said luffy. Pudding nod yes quickly.

Then the hear guns go off as bullets and screaming of adults as they see the children playing ring a around rosie then luffy joined them

Sanji smile softly at luffy and whisper to himself. "Thank you captain." Pudding try to move away from them but a little girl noticed and knocked her out with a single kick to the face.

"You moved." said annie

Sanji smirk and back away from the girl. 'Scary little girl'

 _"I forgot how strong she is and she is awesome." said usopp_

 _"Yeah and that's luffy's niece, Monkey D. Annie!"_

 _All except zoro, usopp and robin yelled in shocked. "Whaaaaaaaaat!"_

 _Blizzard howled in shocked. 'Aroooooooooooo! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!'_

 _"Is she going to join us when she get older."_

 _"Yeah she might be don't get any suggestions sanji luffy will kill you."_

 _"I won't."_

"Very good ann."

"Thank you uncle luffy.

 _"How many nieces and nephews he have, robin." said chopper. "Because i lost count."_

 _"He have sixty nieces and forty nephews."_

 _"Wow, just like the Franky Family but more crazier and dangerous."_

 _"And some of them he need to see."_

 _"The d family is growing."_

 _"Did you know law is cousin or family."_

 _"I think family, why you say that."_

 _"Trafalgar D. Water Law!"_

 _"Yeah i think it's family."_

Luffy ruffle up her hair, "That's my girl."

Ann giggle, "Stop it luffy."

Then they hear gun fire stop and the door open to see zoro and the others came out faces all bloody but lick it all except for brook he has no tongue he wipe the blood from his skeleton face

Pudding woke up and her eyes widen to see her people are all dead in the church. 'No, momma will be mad.'

Zoro smirks at her. "What are going to do with this girly here, captain."

'Scary.' pudding said in her head

"Beat her."

Robin smirks evilly and said. "Strangle her." Pudding gulp nervously at the suggestions that the straw hats had given and scared of robin and zoro expressions.

 _"I forgot you look scary like that."_

 _'Very scary.' said blizzard_

 _"Yeah scary."_

 _"Sorry!" she said giggle_

Usopp and chopper said together! "Kill her!

Pudding shake her head no at the two suggestions.

Franky hit them both on the side of the head. "You two always decided that."

"So what's your word luffy-san."

"I say we give big mom a proposition for her to form an alliance with us, so they will stop getting sanji to marry her other daughters and," luffy said snickering. "His wanted poster says alive." He laughed as well with zoro, franky, robin and usopp laughed with him making sanji scowls and sulks.

 _"We're sorry sanji." said robin as she wipe a tear from her eye_

 _"After luffy-bro defeated doflamingo and turned down the offer of the seven warlords we have gotten new bounty and wanted poster we had to laugh at your wanted poster that has only: "WANTED ALIVE: VINSMOKE BLACK LEG SANJI, and we laughed so hard."_

 _"I saw my wanted poster it's like my rock concert."_

 _"Yes it is."_

Luffy smile and snickering then wipe a tear from his eye. "Hehe I'm sorry sanji."

"Your good."

Luffy stomach growled loudly. "Now I'm hungry didn't eat for two weeks because of you sanji getting married to this girly." He said as he look at charlotte hungrily

Sanji said in his head. 'Didn't eat in two weeks.'

 _"Wait he didn't eat in two weeks."_

 _"Actually it was two months sanji, he didn't want to freak you out if he said it."_

 _"He only drank water for those two months."_

 _"I hate luffy when he drinks water."_

Charlotte eyes widen.

"Do you guys have any food." said luffy

"Yes we do it's in the main hall..." said rose

"...and all you can eat buffet!" said rosa

"I call dids first." said the minister

 _Blizzard sighed. 'Really that's not how it works.'_

Usopp, Franky and Brook said. "Eeeeeh!"

"No fair." said sad nami

"Just kidding."

"It's okay but first, which first two gets to the main hall there first gets to kiss me on the lips, neck and shoulder." said luffy then zoro and robin smirked then ran after when he had said neck, as the others except brook, chopper, luffy and the kids just walked to the main hall.

"Wait why am i running." said the pastor as he stop running and walked.

 _Zoro and robin high-five eachother. Then got yelled at usopp, "Y_ _ou two had cheated there."_

 _"We did not cheated sniper."_

 _"We just go with the flow." said zoro_

 _"Cheated." said franky_

 _Zoro smirks at him. "What if we did."_

 _"I would do." franky stop in the middle of his sentence when he had sense robin eyes staring at him coldly. "Nothing bro."_

 _"Oh really then what if robin..."_ _Robin cross her hands. "Dos de fluer..."_

All the boys turned white except brook who had none

 _"Nothingnothingnothing, I won't do anything." said scared franky_

 _Robin smirk left her hands disappeared. "Good."_ _Franky sigh in relief._

 _"So dangerous robin-san."_

 _Robin giggle. "Why thank you!"_

Zoro and Robin high five eachother as the others except luffy came panting.

Usopp panting sit on the chair. "No fair! The two of you had a five second head start, super human freaks."

"Mosshead!"

Zoro in french accent said. "Cuisinier stupide!"

 _"Didn't know you speak french zoro."_

 _"O_ _ui je fais luffy me l'avait appris et chopper comment parler français." said zoro_

 _"Et nous obtenons bon." chopper said_

 _"I gotta start taking language lessons from luffy. Wait, does luffy even teach German." said usopp_

 _"Oui, il le fait yohohohoho!"_

 _'All the languages and he does them in command too.' said blizzard_

 _Chopper smirks then spoke in french. "Asseoir garçon."_

 _Blizzard sit at the command and he growl at chopper. 'Chopper, don't give me that what else i can say in different languages look.'_

 _Chopper giggle. "Sorry blizzard."_

 _"Chopper-bro, you better not say another word."_

 _"Sorry."_

 _Nami spoke in german. "Ja er tut usopp."_

 _"Alright."_

 _Sanji swooning to her. "Nami-swan, sounds sexy when she speaks German."_

 _Usopp and Nami said. "Shut up."_

 _"Yeah number seven."_

 _Sanji and Zoro started fighting again and was stopped by robin as her hand grabbed them by the groin as they yelled in pain making everyone wince in pain including nami and blizzard._

"Bastard mosshead."

Zoro said in angry spanish accent. "Cocinero aspirante cachonda que lleva un vestido."

Sanji sulks. "I don't understand that language."

 _Robin smirks. "You have a bad temper when you said that."_

 _"Yes no one kiss my luffy expect me and robin got it curlybrow."_

 _"No fair mosshead."_

Luffy, Chopper and Robin laugh out loud.

"Yohohohoho."

Zoro and Franky chuckle to themselves.

"It's not even that funny."

Nami laugh with the rest. "Yes it is."

 _"What did he said."_

 _"Your not going to like it sanji."_

 _"What why."_

 _"Don't say we told you so."_

 _"He said," robin whisper in his ear._

 _"I hate you mosshead." said an eye widen sad sanji making zoro smirk at him._

"Who's going to say prayer for this food." said the pastor minister

Luffy and Ann raised there hands as the minister agreed to them

"We only know the spanish version of the prayer because somebody." Ann said as she look at pudding linlin murderously who hide behind the pastor. "Told us to pray in spanish version we don't know the english version so can you translate for us uncle luffy."

"Sure annie."

"Everyone bow your heads and we pray." said annie

Current and memory strawhats bow their heads hold eachother hands and pray

"Gracias, Señor, por la comida que estamos a punto de recibir, y para la nutrición de nuestros cuerpos. Humble nuestros corazones, Oh Señor, y nos hacen agradecido por estas y todas nuestras bendiciones. En nombre de Cristo, Amén." said Ann

"Thank you, Lord, for the food we are about to receive, and for the nourishment to our bodies. Humble our hearts, Oh Lord, and make us thankful for these and all our blessings. In Christ name Amen." said luffy

Together they said. "AMEN!"

 _Together they said. "Amen!"_

 _Blizzard bark. 'Amen.'_

Luffy take the tape off of pudding mouth and arms but not her feet. "You can eat with us."

"But what if i tried to kill you."

Chopper and Zoro said murderously. "We'll kill you first."

"Mercy me please." said scared pudding as luffy, chopper and zoro chuckle darkly softly.

"We will." said nami

"If you misbehave i'll dismember you silently you can't even feel it and make you into a purse. Do you understand, girl." said usopp. Pudding shudder in fear nodded and said. "Yes i understand!" As robin, luffy, zoro and chopper shudder in excitement. "Good."

 _"You have a way with words usopp."_

 _"Why thank you."_

 _"That shudder is good to our bones." said brook as he made his crewmates laugh at his pun,_ _"See it's funny now."_

"Now eat stank."

Pudding gulp nervously and ate at his word. "Yes sir."

They ate peacefully and zoro feed luffy as luffy feed zoro as zoro feed luffy, then some of the children giggle or close there eyes of them kissing because there too young to think about it

"Luffy share his food with his love one." said shocked usopp

"Hmm!" said luffy as he looked up. "It's the end of the world." said chopper then him and usopp are scared at nami, "No it anit." said angry nami as she hit the two in the head.

"Why do you always think that usopp-bro."

 _"Yeah, why do you always think that, usopp-bro."_

 _'Yeah, he shares his food with me.' said blizzard looking at chopper_

 _"Sometimes it will be like that." said chopper_

 _"He shared his food with two people that in the island in Katina the whole town and villagers have burned down and killed by the volcano."_

 _"That volcano was going to erupt sooner or later."_

 _"And they know luffy was going to share his food with them as well."_

 _"Now you tell me."_

 _"Well robin was going to tell you."_

 _"But something else came into mind."_

"Your a softie zoro."

Zoro blushed embarrassed! "Just your softies and nobody else." Then they kissed passionately as everyone except sanji cheered who looked away and kicked charlotte in the head and stomach who said nasty remarks about them.

Children giggled! "Awwww."

"Super brother."

Then robin and nami giggled at them as sanji gagged at the sight want luffy to feed him but usopp point an blade to his neck

"What did you said sanji."

Sanji turn blue at the blade almost went to his neck. "Nothing."

"So cool usopp.." said the children who are amazed at usopp

"Sanji, no smoking cigarettes for three weeks starting tomorrow."

Sanji sulk sadly. "Yes captain."

"Cold bro."

"S-shut up."

Luffy whisper to usopp. "Hey usopp."

Usopp stop eating then whisper back to luffy. "Yes luffy."

Luffy whisper to usopp. "Once we get back tell sanji's father captain judge that if he going to put just or only alive on sanji's wanted poster and didn't ask me for my permission to put alive on there he's going to watch them suffer. If he does it again he will say good bye to your family they are joining us for now on. Got it my sniper."

Usopp smirks at him. "Got it my captain."

 _"So your father put alive on your wanted poster."_

 _"I didn't know that."_

 _Usopp and chopper said together. "And now you knew."_

 _"Your father is the marine captain and wants you alive. Wow, that's stupid."_

 _"Lucky mosshead."_

"Hey kids wanna see something cool." said franky

"Yeah." the children cheer

"Don't you dare show them the nipple lights." said robin and usopp

 _"We are so glad you didn't show them the nipple lights franky."_

 _"Yeah i'm glad too and i took them out and put them on my eyes."_

 _"When was this."_

 _"When luffy-bro told me that's unsuper and weird to have lights there."_

 _"We told you it weird." yelled the weakling trio_

Franky snap his fingers as 6 flower appeared in his hand as everyone was amazed and put the flower on the girl head as luffy smile at that touching moment with franky and the children then zoro gave him a red rose with green tips to him he kissed him softly.

 _Nami, Chopper, Brook awing. "That's so beautiful."_

 _Zoro blushed and put his head down. "I'm so embarrassed."_

 _"It's alright zoro-bro."_

 _"I might say mosshead, you two are dangerously cute together. Did that just came out of my mouth."_

 _"Yes it did."_

 _"Man."_

 _Usopp whisper to zoro. "When are you going to tell him zoro."_

 _Zoro whisper back to usopp. "S_ _oon usopp."_

 _Usopp whisper back to zoro. "Man, when is that."_

 _Robin whisper to usopp. "Hey don't pressure zoro with questions usopp, when the time is right he will do that alright."_

 _Usopp and blizzard said. "Okay"/'Okay'_

 _"Thanks robin."_

 _"Your welcome zoro."_

 _Usopp whisper to zoro, "You said before luffy become pirate king or after."_

 _Zoro whisper back to usopp, "Either one."_

 _"After he becomes pirate king."_

"Okay guys usopp and franky you know what to do." luffy ordered the two

"Yes captain." usopp said as he have a black bag with thirty explosives. "Franky, let's move."

"Alright time to get to work." said franky as usopp and him jumped up to the second floor and disappeared.

"Wait what are they doing." said nami

Luffy look at her emotionless. "Do you want to get scowled by me this time."

"Sorry i forgot luffy."

"Don't forget again."

 _"How did you forget that fast." said usopp_

 _"I don't be paying attention sometimes." nami said_

 _"Just like sanji-bro." said franky as he blocked sanji kick with his fist_

 _"Shut up franky."_

"Robin."

"We are good to go captain."

Luffy whistle then hear another whistle echoing to see usopp and franky dropping down beside him then smiled as franky grabbed pudding by her hair and put her over his shoulder and muffled ow

"Oh don't say ow girly that didn't even hurt."

Pudding glared at him because he has wide shoulders. "Mmm mnnm mmm."

"Quite you." said nami

"Five minute mark, captain." said usopp

Luffy whistled the crew as they disappeared and reappeared again with money, gold and food. Then they started walking out the church as the current crew smirks at themselves walking bad ass then follow them as usopp see the bomb goes to twenty seconds then to five seconds and then it exploded as they walk to the ship and laughed as they got on the ship took off as the crowd try to put the fire out.

"Thank you luffy for rescuing us and sanji from that island." said thomas as he and the other children except ann got on their knees to bow him in respect.

"Thank you captain." said sanji as he got on his knees as well

"Shishishi no problem, sanji get up."

Sanji got up quickly wipe the tears from his eye as usopp walk pass by him and said. "Servers you right. Pervy cook!" Sanji heard him then chase him as usopp laugh and dodge his kicks. "Get back here long nose." usopp just laughed the fun ended when nami had hit them both. "Stop the both of you."

"Sorry."

Everyone laughed then the memory ended.

 _"That was awesome." said chopper_

 _"Yeah super awesome."_

 _"Please tell me this is it of his good memories." said brook_

 _Then all of a sudden a blue door appeared in front of them_ _shocking everyone_

 _"Ah. I was wrong."_

 _"Spoke too soon brook."_

 _"Sorry nami-san."_

 _"Ah man."_

 _"Well let's go." zoro said as the others nodded_


	4. Chapter 4

Then the scene ended as everyone look happy at that memory when they saved sanji from getting married to one of big mom's oldest daughter Charlotte Pudding linlin they glad they did stop the wedding because luffy was going Whole Cake Island and going to kill her with the help of usopp and zoro.

 _"Ow that was super awesome."_

 _"Yohohohoho, i'm impressed."_

 _Blizzard wag his tail and jump._

 _"We look badass walking out the church as it explode."_

 _"Even though we said sorry to God and Jesus."_

 _"You mean pray to the Lord in the sky, nami."_

 _"Same thing."_

 _"No it anit." Then he was hit in the by nami's fist. "Ow."_

 _Nami hit usopp in the head. "Shut up."_

 _Blizzard bark bark. 'Man i wished i was there with you guys.'_

 _"I know but you had went back to your family."_

 _Blizzard whine and head down. 'I wished i didn't.'_

 _Chopper pat blizzard head. "It's okay."_

 _"I can't believe you guys did that for me," sanji said as he got on his hands and knees, "Thank you."_

 _Usopp and blizzard roll his eyes at him, f_ _ranky smirk at him, b_ _rook, chopper and robin chuckle and giggle._

 _"No problem seven."_

 _"Yeah yeah." said usopp as he point an blade to sanji's neck. "If you did that again we won't save you this time you better say no got it."_

 _"Yes usopp."_

 _"And it's starting to lighten up."_

Then the scene had changed to the sea as they were on an unknown ship in the doctor cabin room to see blizzard looking super sick and super weak like nami was in winter island and strong world. But, he look healthy and feel a lot better.

 _"You look unsuper there snowy."_

 _"Aww you were sick like me."_

 _Blizzard whine and nodded. 'Yes and i was sick for six weeks.'_

 _Chopper yelled out. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! YOU WERE SICK FOR SIX WEEKS."_

 _Usopp, Franky, Nami and Sanji yelled in shocked. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT! SIX WEEKS."_

 _Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Six weeks that must of sucks."_

 _'I know right.'_

 _"I'm surprised that you didn't die from that blizzard."_

 _Blizzard whine hide behind chopper and zoro._ _Nami, Usopp and Franky yelled at her, "Stop doing that."_

 _"Sorry blizzard." robin said as she hug him_

 _"It's okay blizzard, it's alright. I wish i had peanut butter with me to cheer you up."_

 _Blizzard soft whimper and lick sanji hand._

Then they see someone leaving the room as see someone came in and it was one of ivankov's transvestite or homosexual okama crewmate sat down and took the thermometer from blizzard mouth and smile brightly (i name it kaley cause i think it's cute)

"I see you are doing better now blizzard baby." kaley said pat his head

Blizzard whine in response, "I want to see my master luffy."

 _"So beautiful." franky sobbing softly ._

 _"Awww you wanted luffy."_

 _Blizzard wag his tail. "Yes and i look helpless like that.'_

 _Zoro smirks and pat blizzard head making b_ _lizzard nuzzle zoro._

 _Brook have a violin and play it softly_

 _Blizzard is sick_

 _And wanted luffy_

 _But he's nowhere to be seen_

 _and that's all he wrote cha~_

 _"Really at the time of this."_

 _"Yohohohohoho! Sorry nami-san"_

Kaley said. "I know you want luffy but-."He stop his sentence when he hear the door open.

"Kaley, how is blizzard-boy doing." said ivankov

"He's better, Captain Iva! Tell straw hat luffy that his dog friend is doing better and healthy."

Ivankov smile sadly then said. "Yeah!"

"Iva what's wrong."

"It's strawhat-boy, he wouldn't eat anything for ten months after the war."

 _All yelled in super shocked. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"_

 _Blizzard howl loudly in shocked. 'AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!'_

"T-ten months did i hear you say ten months."

"Yes, we tried to get him to eat including boa hancock, and jimbei but strawhat-boy refuse to eat."

Kaley stand up and rub his shoulder. "It's okay. Just tell him what's wrong."

"Will do doctor."

"That's right captain, and make sure to get him to eat."

"I hope we can."

 _"You hope!" said anger sanji_

He went out to see law, bepo and mot of ivankov's okama crew looking at luffy who's looking at the sea sadly as the others failed to cheer him up including law and his crew

Law whisper to self. "Luffy-ya why ya ain't talking to us."

"Trafalgar law-boy."

Law jumped a little then he turn around quickly. "Yes ivankov."

 _"That's a super fast turn around."_

 _"He could of have whipped lash."_

 _"Even law is sacred of the queer like him."_

 _"He just startled him out of his thoughts."_

 _"I'm with nami on that one."_

"What's wrong with strawhat-boy."

"He's been at this for 10 months and haven't moved an inch only when goes to the bathroom or to check on blizzard condition to see if he's feeling better and okay that's it. Luffy-ya only drinks water to stay hydrated." said law

 _"Just water to stay hydrated but not to eat to get strong. What the hell is he doing ignoring his stomach like that."_

 _"We don't know."_

"I'm surprised he only drinks water to stay healthy and active." said ivankov

 _"Are you serious that's not healthy, starving yourself can kill you."_

 _Chopper and nami said confused. "What!"_

Luffy sigh sadly and looking at the sea motionless and not moving from his spot.

 _All strawhats said. "Man we hate seeing our captain sad like that."_

 _Blizzard nod. 'I know right.'_

 _"It will be boring to not play with usopp, blizzard and i."_

 _"Telling lies."_

 _"So you admitted you are a lair."_

 _"Eeep don't hurt me."_

 _"I won't."_

 _"Watch me build stuff."_

 _"Listen and love to my music."_

 _"Bother me when food is ready."_

 _Robin and Zoro smile and chuckle._

"Let me talk to him."

"Good luck ivankov-ya."

Ivankov walking over to luffy who hear ivankov and his purple boots walking to him.

"The sea is beautiful anit she." said ivankov but luffy didn't say anything.

"Strawhat-boy, what's eating you huh."

"Nothing iva." said luffy looking at the sky. "I just missing my dead brother Ace and there captain whitebeard aka Edward Newgate." Then he whisper softly but ivankov heard him say. "And my crew."

 _Franky crying out a river. "I'm not... i am..." the he starts sobbing loudly making b_ _lizzard jumped on sanji's shoulders cause of the water. 'Ah it's rising.'_

 _"Franky your going to drown us with your tears. "Man blizzard you are heavy."_

 _Blizzard lick his cheek._

 _'Yuck.' said sanji in his head_

 _Brook play his violin sadly making everyone looking sad at there captain for missing us for being separated for two years_

 _Nami said."He missed us..."_

 _Chopper said. "Like..."_

 _Straw hat_ _crew said sadly. "We missed him."_

"Hmm," Then he got an idea clapped his hands together. "I know, what to cheer you up when your down strawhat-boy."

Luffy finally looked away from the view to turn around and look at him. "And what's that."

 _Sanji begging him. "Don't make him a girl, please_ _don't make him a girl_ _,_ _don't make him a girl_ _,_ _don't make him a girl. That will be the end of me."_

 _"Luffy being a girl will be nice."_

 _"I like the way he is."_

 _Zoro thinking for a minute! 'Hmm luffy being a girl, nope he's going to have like robin or nami personality. I love my luffy just the way he is thank you.' "Yeah i love him the way he is."_

 _Usopp smirks at sanji. "Why do you think and say that sanji."_

 _"Wipe that smirk off your face. Before i d-." He stopped in his sentence to see a sniper gun pointed at his head and a sword to his throat b_ _y usopp and zoro at the weapons pointed at him making him gulp nervously._

 _"Nevermind what i said, where did that sniper gun come from."_

 _"Stole all the guns from the marine base and including your father's house." said usopp as he put the gun away._

 _"That's awesome wait do luffy have an..."_

 _"Sniper and gun training yes he do."_

 _"Blizzard had a higher score than me."_

 _'Meh, it's a gift from my family that i dislike.'_

Ivankov smile. "Close your eyes."

Luffy closes his eyes try to peak through them but he caught him.

"Saw them. Close your eyes straw hat-boy and no peaking that will ruin the surprise close'em."

"Aw man, okay," Luffy said as he closes his eye again

All chuckle.

Ivankov whispers loudly. "Bring it in Inazuma!"

Inazuma smirks. "Yes, sir." The straw hats gasps and smile to see Inazuma had brought out a king crown and unknown clothes they had stolen from a marine or island. They put the crown on Luffy head with the straw hat and etc...

"Hmm not bad."

"Looks cute on him."

"That king crown is super on Luffy-bro."

"Yohohohohoho! Now Luffy looks like the king now." Brook bow to memory king Luffy.

"Where did they get the clothes from."

"No idea but I guess they stole it."

Chopper, Usopp, and Blizzard said. "Awesome."/ 'Awesome.'

"And open them, straw hat-boy." Luffy opened his eyes then eyes widen at the mirror of himself wearing a king crown and unknown clothes, mouth drop and a smile appeared on his face as everyone is nervous that Luffy didn't answer them if he loves it or not.

"So do you like it."

"Like it. I love it!" said Luffy smile brightly as they cheered loudly.

"Glad you love it and we have another surprise for you."

"Huh, another surprise really."

 _What do you guys think." said Sanji_

 _"Weapons."_

 _"A lifetime supply food for Luffy."_

 _"Weights and sake."_

 _"Cooking utensils."_

 _"Money."_

 _Usopp and Brook said. "Really at the time of this."_

 _"Sorry can't help it."_

 _"Same old nami-sis."_

 _"New music."_

 _'A recording of us.' said thinking robin_

"Yes, straw-boy," said ivankov then he snaps his fingers. Four of iva crewmates came out took out a flat screen hologram and then it had cut it on to see it was none other than Dracule Mihawk drinking pure red wine out of a glass as the crew gasps even for zoro.

"Hawk-Eye Mihawk!"

Mihawk greeted him taking his hat off and bowed. "Hello, strawhat Luffy! Just wanted to let you know that we saw and heard the news in marineford. And sorry for your loss of your big brother ace and his wonderful captain whitebeard. And I'm sorry that I almost killed you."

Luffy tear forming.

Mihawk panicked. "Oi don't cry Luffy, just wanted to let you know that your swordsman and lover is doing okay and he wants to protect you even more. He is training with my baboon swordsman check it out, perona!

Perona said. "Horohorohorohorohoro, yes mihawk."

 _"Wait she was there."_

 _"Yep."_

 _"That's why I saw Kuma made her disappeared to where you were at."_

 _"Why didn't you tell us."_

 _"I told zoro and Luffy, I thought it was not important."_

 _"You have to inform us first then tell the captain you do know that right nami-sis."_

 _"Now you tell me this now."_

 _"So who went after her," said Robin as Zoro, Sanji and franky turned and looked at Usopp. "He did."_

 _"When she had threatened you guys and Luffy, I had traumatized her."_

 _"Was she crying," said zoro then he sees a smirk on his face. "I'll take that as a yes."_

 _"And she should have nightmares of it."_

 _"I'm starting to love this side of you usopp." said sanji_

 _"You need to after that stunt you pulled when you bailed on us to marry that Charlotte pudding linlin."_

 _"I said i was sorry to everyone."_

 _"But you made nami cry for you to come back." said zoro making sanji sulk to his feet and said, "I'm sorry nami-swan."_

 _"Hmph."_

Mihawk gave the camera to perona as she got it and went through the wall to outside as mihawk looked outside to see zoro and the baboon battling at it and tied equal strengths, not even breaking a sweat yet.

Perona smirks and said. "Okay boys it's double time. Horohorohorohorohoro"

Once they heard that zoro put on his bandanna then sideswipe the baboon distracting him quickly almost cut his head off but it was blocked by the sword of a baboon and got up train furiously.

"Mid Tiger Hunt." said zoro as he charged at the monkey as the monkey charged at him and said, "Ultra Monkey Hunt!" Then they charged head on and pass eachother and land softly zoro got hit on the left side of his cheek smirking as the monkey land to fall to his knees and fall down as perona said. "Roronoa Zoro wins!" Making mihawk impressed with him.

"I'm impressed Roronoa Zoro, you defeated my baboon swordsman."

"I'm very impressed as well."

"Then zoro looked up at mihawk who starred at him emotionless and point the sword at his way and yelled. "Hawk Eye Mihawk, I will have your title of the world greatest swordsman and to be stronger than you to save my love: Captain Monkey D. Luffy." Then mihawk smirks and said. "I'll be ready for you to defend it to see if you are worthy of my title Roronoa."

"That's my zoro. I'm glad to see he's alright."

 _"I didn't know that they recorded us."_

 _Sanji sulks. "Oh no."_

 _"I think it's me next or nami."_

 _"Probably you because you joined luffy before me."_

 _"When you kidnapped my love to bring it to buggy the clown."_

 _"I said i was sorry."_

 _"After i was stabbed in the back for helping arlong with you."_

 _Nami sulk in shame for that. "I'm sorry."_

 _Robin chuckle. "It's okay nami."_

Then it changed into Heracles as Usopp smile at the memory with Heracles save him when he almost killed himself by overeating thinking about his crewmates or something he had done. Heracles smiled and salute him.

"Hey hey captain Luffy, I hope your feeling better and just wanted to let you know that your god sniper king is doing okay. He is training his all to be your best sniper you ever had h-." Then they hear an explosion from behind him and chuckled. "And right on time here he is now."

They see Usopp wearing an all-white assassin outfit with the mask on and two swords, slashing and killing marines after marines not getting blood on his left and right. Then all of a sudden a beast came out of nowhere from the dust slashed Usopp's mask off his face stopped him in his tracks and didn't even flinched at the blow. Then they see Usopp's face when he turned around slowly as the beast eyes widen to see a very pissed off and angry Usopp. Before the beast had a chance nor a second to run his head was cut clean off by one of Usopp weapons, then he cleans up the mess he made.

"Usopp is getting more braver now."

"Yeah, that's your sniper."

 _"Well I was wrong about you Usopp, you changed a lot in the past two years."_

 _"Told you."_

 _"Bravo Usopp, your not a coward anymore!"_

 _Usopp thinking out loud. "But when are you going to ask Luffy to marry you yet." Then he had realized what he said. "Oops, my bad."_

 _Zoro shock. "Usopp."_

 _Everyone except robin and blizzard yelled in shocked. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"_

 _Zoro hit Usopp upside the head. "You idiot, that was supposed to be a secret/surprise you bastard."_

 _Blizzard growl at him. 'You bastard!'_

 _"Ow, I'm sorry."_

 _"Knew that was coming."_

 _"Ow, zoro-bro when are you going to ask him yet."_

 _"I haven't yet."_

 _"Yohohoho hopefully soon zoro-san."_

 _Chopper, nami and franky said. "Or later."_

 _"What if the beau_ _tiful sweet darling boa hancock as him first."_

 _"Me and blizzard are going to kill her aren't we boy."_

 _Blizzard bark and jump up did a back flip. 'Yes zoro.'_

"Hmmm i should make mink coats for my crew." Then he suddenly pulled out a gun and shot an two headed snake in front of him who hissed as it came towards him and heard. "With different patterns on it!"

"With there names on it. _" _ said heracles as he use marine clothes for the names.

"Yeah thanks heracles with there names on it," Usopp said then jump and super kick an gorilla then sliced it's head off. "Leather mink coats with patterns on it and there names on the back of it. he smiled at that. "There we go."

All including luffy. "Wow!"

Usopp sensed someone looked outside he looked up to see more marines with there marine pets then look to his left to see heracles had changed into his black assassin clothes with scythe as his weapon and smirked at him and said. "Are you ready usopp sniper king." Usopp laughed softly twirling his swords and said. "Ready heracles sniper god. "They posed back to back and ran outside killing one by one and yelled out. "For our captain yah."

 _Zoro smirk. "Not bad usopp, with the gorilla skin is perfect."_

 _"Thank you, i know you guys love it."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"You should make some more of those usopp-bro."_

 _"Handmade coats you know what i will do that."_

 _Blizzard jump up and down. "M_ _ake me one too please."_

 _Usopp look at blizzard. "Chopper!"_

 _"He said, make him one too."_

 _"Alright."_

Then it changed into the old man name haredas as current nami sulk as luffy mouthdrop at the man

"Please tell me that nami didn't went to his island." said luffy

"Yes she did."

"That perverted old man try to marry me and nami."

 _Zoro and sanji body turn flames. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT, WE ARE SO GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD. WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE!"_

 _Blizzard, chopper and brook back away from the flames._

 _Franky blow the fire out. "Calm down."_

 _"He's in a small sky island." said nami_

 _"Another sky island."_

 _"Yep."_

 _"Hmm, interesting!"_

Haredas said. "Hey master luffy, just wanted to let you know that your navigator/theif nami is doing okay! She is training to be the best navigator you ever have in your crew and i didn't do anything to her. Just wanted to let you know that she's outside in the storm so check it out."

"Wait in the storm, he left her in the storm by herself. Iva remind me to let zoro, sanji, law and usopp to kill him later."

"Understood."

"Good."

Haredas went outside then he scream out to see a huge hailstone fall down beside as he got out of the way

Haredas yelled out. "How are you doing mistress nami." They see nami wearing a pink blouse and and black shorts dodging and kicking hailstones falling to keep away from her.

"She will catch a cold while wearing that."

 _"I did the next day."_

 _Chopper and sanji flared in anger. "Whaaaat."_

Nami yelled back. "Does it look like i'm doing okay up here haredas. You have wicked weather here this is awesome and horrifyingly at the same time." She laugh wickedly. "You call this a storm hahahaha. Look at me now luffy."

"That island made her crazy i hate that island." said luffy

"Yeah major crazy."

Haredas smile. "See there's your navigator nami, she wants you to see what she did and what her maps."

"Heads up big hail coming your way." said nami as haredas dodge it and kicked it making a ice sculpture of the straw hats as nami said, "That was awesome."

"That is awesome." said happy luffy

"Impressive with just one kick." said inuzama

 _"That was an embarrassment that i went to an island full with old men, and their weather is crazy, awesome, deadly and gorgeous."_

 _"What island was that."_

 _"It was called weatheria an small sky island where i study of weather."_

 _"No fair how come you guys got the best and cool places while i got is from hell and queer island."_

 _"Because of the funny drawing wanted poster."_

 _"I thought luffy changed it."_

 _"He did when we got back together in two years."_

Then it changed into female Inazuma sipping her red wine smiling

"Wait this is yours but how is inazuma there."

"I'm right here luffy." inazuma gave luffy some water as sanji sulks.

"Thank you."

"Yes when you told us your the son of dragon."

Inazuma said with a smile. "Hello son of dragon, just wanted to let you know that your black-leg cook is doing good and," He/she chuckle when they hear an scream in the background and a explosion. "Scared of his life."

 _"Damn right i was scared and ran for my life."_

 _Usopp and zoro chuckled softly. "Weak cook."_

 _"TRY STAYING THERE FOR TWO YEARS AND SEE WHAT'S IT LIKE."_

 _"Easy."_

"He has challenge my captain queen ivankov into a duel for the recipe to help you guys if he loss he will wearing a dress."

Luffy gasp and look at iva. "He challenge you, iva."

"Yes he did to get out of my kingdom."

"You didn't hurt him did you."

Ivankov said bluntly. "No i didn't but not that bad."

 _"Liar i had three broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder."_

 _"Whaaaaaat?"_

 _"He keep on doing his death winks on me and his queer crew hit me harder with their deadly kicks that are better than mine."_

 _Zoro, chopper, usopp and brook laugh at sanji's weakness._

 _"Stop laughing."_

 _Blizzard laugh softly._

 _"Ivankov-sama special winks are death, hell and galaxy. Which one did you get sanji-kun."_

 _"All three of them."_

 _"You could of been dead by that."_

 _Nami and sanji said. "Can you please stop saying that robin."_

 _Robin giggle. "Sorry."_

"Now let's go see!" said Inuzama

Inuzama went outside to see ivankov sitting in his purple couch throne watching sanji vs his transgender crew fight then he stand up and in front of sanji who's face is covered with bandages looking shocked.

"But a chance is a chance candy-boy because i'll be giving the recipes to the 99 grand-masters of New Kama Kenpo on this island. If your half the man you think you are you have to go through and defeat my first in commander, martial arts and twenty commanders and claim the recipes for yourself. Also, do not let your guard down because every New Kama Kempo will be trying to put this adorable dress on you i hope you have fun protecting your fragile manhood. said ivankov

Sanji looks shocked at the pink dress then look to his right to see the new kama are ready and is shocked that one of them came out of nowhere and scared him for being so close to him.

 _"Wait you had to put on a dress."_

 _"Yes, it was horrifying that i wear it."_

 _Usopp, Chopper and blizzard laugh at sanji._

 _Sanji is embarrassed! "It's not funny guys."_

 _"Hahaha if you were a girl we'll be calling you sanjiko or sanki."_

 _Brook and Nami laugh even harder._

 _Zoro chuckle at him. "I feel bad for you cook, that is the worst two years of your life."_

 _"Shut up, my training was based on my legs."_

 _"It looks like paradise to me."_

 _"No it's not it's fucking hell there."_

"It's just you vs the island of new kama kempo let's begin," said video ivankov to see sanji backing away a bit the point a finger at him. "If you can win this fight and take the ship not a bad deal if you ask me, so what do you say boy do you accept the challenge for your captain monkey d. luffy."

Luffy is worried as he look on. "Sanji."

Ivankov put a hand on luffy's shoulder! "It's okay luffy, he's a tough one if you ask me."

"Yeah he can do it. Oh and that dress look on me better than sanji."

"I know because you have them beautiful legs. I'm jealous and glad that you choose zoro and not that stank hancock."

 _"Hell yeah."_

 _"She is jealous of us that we have luffy and she don't."_

 _"Yeah."_

"I don't believe that i heard an answer have you given up already well if you q-." Then he was interrupted by sanji. "When i win this finish... beating all of them... i bet i will get a whole lot stronger that i am now, this is for you my captain luffy." said sanji

Luffy smirk and then smile. "Now you got sense sanji."

"How do you do it luffy when he keeps hitting you in the head."

"Feels like home."

 _Sanji blush. "Uh.."_

 _"It's okay cook."_

 _"You don't have to be embarrassed by it."_

 _"Yeah but this time we are the ones who save luffy now *hand out* who's in._

 _Zoro hand out. "I'm in." Then robin put her hand out as well. "I'm in too."_

 _Usopp, chopper hand/hoove out and laugh. "We are in as well." Sanji, franky and brook hand out smirking and chuckling. "We are in."_

 _Blizzard look at them._

 _"Come on blizzard your one of us now."_

 _Blizzard paw out and bark. 'I'm in.'_

 _"We are going to save luffy when we go on new adventures from here and out."_

 _"Yeah."_

Memory sanji took a deep sigh and blow the cigarette and said. "I accept your challenge. Now give me your worst."

"Iva are you sure that they didn't hurt him badly."

Ivankov chuckle darkly. "Iva." said shocked luffy

"I had to do it candy-boy hurt my carolina."

Then they see 40 transgenders jump up when they heard him accept the challenge

"Heehaw alright blackleg-boy were going easy on you show me what you got with your fighting legs." said ivankov then sanji said to him. "Just shut up and fight me." Once he had sit down in his couch throne crossed his legs. "Oh quite a feisty one are you. You heard him ladies. Go get him and enjoy the town heehaw."

Sanji quickly moved out the way from the three who was distracting him, then was sideswipe by the burnett/brown straightened haired one, then the green haired one run up to him and said, "Hey sanji." Then she fought with her hands as he and her fought. "Awww your not giving me the cold shoulder." Then the girl dodge his attacks as luffy looking not impressed by the fight sanji is doing there. "Can it." said sanji. Then sanji was kicked in the face by the girl sliding away from her.

"Sanji is starting to losing iva."

"Wait strawhat-boy. Give him a chance you will see."

"He need to use his hands as well, why won't he do that."

"Hmm his kicks still need improvement after he joins you again."

"This is starting to bore me he is getting his ass handle by your crew."

"Why thank you inuzama and i trained them to be the best and we need train the new recruits."

 _"See you starting to bored me sanji." said zoro_

 _"It's not fair that there are stronger than me and you mosshead."_

 _"But i can take them out."_

"Pull it together, i can't lose yet. Not to you." said sanji as two hands grabbed him and it was the blond girl he had met then he had got out of his grip and kicked him in the head but she had grabbed his leg and said, "That wasn't nice." Then she had slammed him to the ground hard leaving an crater of him making luffy, ivankov crew, law crew, and current strawhats crew wince at that.

"Damn there are strong what have you been training them, iva."

"Oh the basics and other new moves they have learned over the years."

Then sanji look up to see three big lips coming at him as he ran away screaming then was blindside by the pink haired girl who palmed fist his face and another triple kicked him to the back to the ground. Sanji slowly got back up and said thinking, 'Luffy, both of us is getting out of here and through this no matter what else it takes, i swear it on my life on it.' 

"Sanji." said luffy as a tear fell from his face but ivankov wiped it way.

"Hey now, no crying strawhat-boy."

"It moved me into tears."

 _"What it got that to." said sanji_

 _"That's precious."_

 _"And you made luffy cry to." said usopp_

 _Franky started to cry as well._

Caroline stepped up and hold the recipes. "So i heard your fighting for me for my recipe candy-boy, well caroline is ready. Come and get it if you dare."

Sanji slowly got up panting. "Well that was convenient, after that last battle we had, i owe you a proper beat down." Sanji and caroline ran at eachother full speed then they both jumped up synced and sanji was about to kick her, "Here i come." Then his eyes widen when she blocked his kicked. "Make no mistake. I will win!"

Luffy see iva hands went into fist and got worried. "Iva, what's wrong."

"This is the part he made my carolina hurt. That fucking pervy cook bastard." said angry iva as his crew and law crew back away from him scared.

 _Zoro laughed at the insult. "Even he call you pervy cook."_

 _"So this is why iva-sama mad at you." said robin_

 _"They were trying to put that dress back on me."_

 _"Your a disappointment."_

"Queen Iva, calm down." "We never seen you this angry before."

"Calm down, iva."

"Because i never showed around you my darlings."

"Oh no."

"IVANKOV!" yelled luffy making ivankov gasp then look at luffy eyes as he started back at him then iva had calm down. "Okay, i'm calm! But i'm still mad at your curlybrow-boy, for hurting her."

"Was she a real girl."

"Yes, she is. She was my niece."

"Well he fucked up."

"Big time." said inuzama

 _"Oh no what have i done." said sulking sanji_

 _"Hahaha, suck it up boy."_

 _"You'll get over it eventually."_

 _"How!"_

"You have to be quicker than that, candy boy." said teasing and taunting Caroline as sanji is panting hard then was pushed back by her kicks then fell to his knees that he is going to lose to her again. "Aww have you giving up already candy-boy it seems that your going to lose prince. Luffy is going to choose another cook that boy that is on your poster what's his name."

 _"I can take them one with my eye close." said zoro_

 _"I can beat them in one shot of my bullet." said usopp_

 _"Okay okay i get it."_

Sanji looked up angrily as dark black aura and fire surround him, carolina eyes widen in horror as she was kicked so hard on the stomach making everyone cringe when they heard a crack in her ribs then ivankov gasp and said. "Stop the match, now. Inuzama stop him now he's going to kill her." Sanji kept on kicking her till she start to bleed out from her face as luffy eyes widen in shocked and covered his mouth.

 _"Damn sanji." said everyone_

 _'Damn sanji.' said blizzard_

 _'I want to get punished now.' sanji think sadly_

"Oh my god, sanji that enough."

"When you finally get back together in two years come to my island so he can be punished."

 _"We passed by his island, luffy didn't want you to get punished yet." said robin_

 _'No i want him punished now.' said blizzard as chopper and zoro smirks_

 _"After we get out of here, we tell luffy to punish sanji." said usopp_

 _"No don't tell him."_

 _'Yes tell him.' said blizzard as chopper heard him and smirks. "Even blizzard said yes."_

Sanji was tackled by inuzama and pinned by his scissors hands and said. "That's enough sanji you have done enough." Then sanji calmed down and his eyes widen in horror at what he done as ivankov transform into his girl form and try to wake caroline and revive her.

"Come on niece wake up, caroline. Get doctor kyle here now shawn and ty. Carolina come on girl wake up." They nodded and sprinted to the kingdom and came back in seconds with kyle. "Jesus, he did a number on her." Sanji tried to sit up but inuzama didn't let him then ivankov said not looking over his shoulders. "Sanji your first punishment is five hundred laps around the island no stopping, no eating and no water if you stop they will chase you. Do you got that sanji."

 _"Damn sanji-san you went ham on her."_

 _"Yeah bro, you beat the crap out of her."_

 _'Yeah he didn't had to do that to her.' said blizzard as chopper said. "I know right."_

 _"I had blacked out of rage when she said that and i didn't know what i did."_

 _"And know you know."_

 _"You almost killed his niece sanji." said robin as sanji sulked and said. "I didn't know that she was a real girl alright."_

 _"What's her condition, chopper." said nami as she looked at sanji who look more shocked at what he did._

 _"A broken nose, broken ribs, busted her right eye she going to be blind in that eye, shoulder out of socket, broken leg and busted lip." said chopper as franky and blizzard mouth drop at the_ _injuries._

 _"I didn't mean to hurt her like that."_

Sanji mouth dropped at the punishment then got up when inuzama got off him and try to defend himself. "She's the one that started first queer." Then the whole island got silent as all the birds flew out the trees and are over the head of ivankov making present sanji and current straw hats eyes widen and sockets in horror.

 _"Scary."_

 _"I always call him that, i want to know how much anger he build up in that head of his." said sanji_

 _"The one you did just now."_

"Is that crystal, my niece bird."

"Yes and he wanted to stay there."

"You have three seconds to run." said ivankov as sanji backed away slowly from him as the girls went to the running pose and the birds circled around him like vultures waiting for the lions to finish eating. "One...Two..." said ivankov as sanji start jogging to the whole island in six laps then accidentally lean on one of the trees when he got tired as he heard ivankov said, "Three..." Then sanji start to scream in horror and ran for his life as the birds came at him like bullets and three girls chasing him as they said, "Run till your legs can't run anymore as it get stronger." As sanji look while running see ivankov walking back to the kingdom with caroline in his arms bridal style with kyle and the rest of the crew with him.

"Rest in piece kyle my brother who died of cancer."

"Rest in piece."

Luffy smile sadly then he hug kaley who hugged him back as ivankov smile brightly then they stop hugging then they was hugged by ivankov as well then it had changed to the forest to see feet are running in the grass follow by hooves then to see it's memory chopper running with a spear chasing an marine then he throwed it like a pro.

"Nice throw chopper."

 _"Yeah that is an awesome throw."_

 _"Why thank you."_

"Captain i need assistance."

"What why you don't need help with a cute reindeer."

"He's not a cute re-ack."

They see the spear went through the heart as it still beating as the marine look at chopper weakly who slowly walking to him as he backed away painfully. "No leave me alone freak."

"Bullseye." said luffy

"Commander what happened."

Chopper smirks evily then took out three rumble balls and ate them as current usopp eyes widen then look at there chopper.

 _"You went to your monster point."_

 _"I had controlled it now when i had help and a lot of studying to keep me in control of it."_

 _"Okay, that scared me when you went monster point at new fishman island."_

Luffy smile softly as ivankov is impressed at him.

"So that's reindeer-boy your doctor."

 _"Oh thank you he didn't say raccoon dog."_

"Yes his name is chopper."

"And those are rumble balls that he use to transform right." luffy looked at him in shocked at how did he know

"I know most of the devil fruit user powers and when are you going to go your full power. Are you going to release the monkey king god in you."

"When i have a serious fight i'll do that."

 _Most of the current strawhats are shocked. "Monkey king."_

 _"So that makes me the tiger god or the Hermes." said zoro_

 _"E-eh either one." said robin_

 _'Welp she don't know.'_

"No stay away captain i need help." he said but he turn his head to see his radio is by the tree then he curse to him self then turn around scared as he heard chopper loud booming voice that said. "Monster point big spear." he transformed with a big spear in his hand and smirks evily down at the man as he try to crawl away from him then he was dead in a second as the spear went through his head he transform back to human point and look at dead marine body and scoffed. "Stupid marines calling me pet and useless to my crew and said that they didn't want me. Some bull crap is that trying to manipulate me." As he took out an knife and take out the heart then smiled. "Oh well, Next ingredient for my medicine and the last ingredient is your captain head."

Luffy hand went to a fist angrily. "They said that to my chopper there going to pay for that."

 _"No need for that he already taken care of on that island."_

"Commander! Commander, what happened come in commander joiou." chopper smirks and walked up to the tree to pick up the radio. "Did you get the reindeer joiou." chopper snicker at the name then he answered it. "He can't answer you right now he's in a deep sleep." chopper chuckled as the captain gasp then try to play it cool. "What did you do to him." Chopper laugh evily so did luffy and ivankov and current crew as he said. "I say your next Captain Cassini and see you there." Chopper smirks as captain order his other marines to find him as he hide in the shadow's of the trees and jump from tree to tree. "Your head is a perfect ingredient for vlamine who craves for marine blood an your head."

 _"So you were training with vlamine the doctor." said usopp_

 _"Yes and he was sick the only way to cure him is from marine blood."_

 _"It's like dracula but only drink blood from the marines."_

 _"It's something like that but, your right."_

 _"Awesome."_

Chopper stops at the next tree when he felt two bullets zoom passed his head. He looked down to see five marines on the ground pointing guns straight at him smiling. "We got you now strawhat doctor."

 _"Did they get you." said nami_

 _"No they didn't!"_

 _"Cause our chopper has grown up." said proud zoro_

 _"Why thank you."_

"My my chopper has grown up!" said luffy

"Yes he did, but he need more training from you." said ivankov

"I know."

 _"Well i do need more training to be more skillful at hiding."_

 _"Oh that's easy chopper, i do it all the time." said usopp_

 _"Really can you no-where'd he go." said nami_

 _Everyone expect zoro looked then then the looked up to see zoro shadow is different. Zoro chuckled as he look down to see usopp dressed all black came out of the shadow._

 _"Like that."_

 _"Awesome usopp."_

"You thought marines." he smirks then the marines are confused then they hear his laugh his hat shadow his eyes their eyes widen when he whistle they hear rustling in the bushes then out of nowhere three wolves and two brown bears jump out the bush making the marines drop there weapons in fear and scream in horror. "Have fun my friends, enjoy eating them." And with that chopper left as they hear screaming of horror as the animals are coming. Once he reached the headquarters he stopped to see the door wide open.

"Hmm oh dear i hope it's not a trap for reindeer-boy." said ivankov

 _"It's a trap."_

 _"Hmm it wasn't."_

 _"Was it chopper-bro."_

 _"Yeah but i got through it though."_

"No it's not one on one battle." said luffy

"Like magallen and captain iva." said one of iva crew-mates shocking luffy and the others.

"WHAT!"

"Who said that. I told you to never mention that fight to him."

 _"This has gotten interesting." said robin and sanji_

"Sorry iva."

"No no i want to know what happen between you two."

Ivankov smile sadly then whispered something into his ear they see luffy eyes widen in shocked then luffy put a hand on iva's stomach then look at his arms, neck, and chest that has scars on it.

"N-no!"

"Yeah i haven't told your father nor his crew yet. If they knew they will end him quickly."

 _'That poison man did what to him.' chopper though sadly_

 _'That's fucked up.' said robin_

"Hmm well played captain wane."

Chopper chuckled then went in to see captain wane waiting for him. "Captain Gilliam Wane!"

"Tony Tony Chopper!"

"I see you don't have anymore marines protecting you."

"You killed them all."

"Hmm are you sure." he said smiling as he throwed five knifes behind and at top sixteen marines were hit and fell to the ground. "Smelled them when i first came and about to walk in."

 _"And they have a strong stench of sake as well smoke."_

 _"I need sake right now."_

"Grrr damn you stupid raccoon dog."

Once he said that chopper stopped smiling at that word. "What did you called me!"

"Give him hell chopper." said luffy

"He don't like being called that." said inuzama

"He's a reindeer for fuck sake." said invankov

"You heard me stupid dumb ass raccoon dog!?"

"I heard you!"

Wane stopped talking when there was a chill in a room then the snow starts to fall then he looks up to see chopper walking to him then have a glowing red book smirking at him.

 _Robin chuckled! "Is that the book of blood prison and poison."_

 _Chopper winked at her. "Yeah you hit the right mark."_

 _"What does it do."_

 _"It makes the enemy block the blood supply stopping the heart killing them instantly."_

 _"Quick and loud."_

 _"I need that kind of book but with snipers."_

"Now die raccoon dog." he ran at him at full speed with a scythe then try to slash at him but chopper dodge it and kicked him on his leg dropping the weapon by him. "What! Ho..how dare you..." Then chopper went in human form then opened the book he put his hand on the page that has the name of captain Gilliam Wane then smirks.

Luffy and Inuzama smirks as ivankov and the others cheered on chopper.

"It's all over now."

"Give him hell my chopper."

 _"And i did, luffy."_

"Goodbye Marine Gilliam Wane!?" He raised his hand making it into a fist as they see a dark red aura on it as wane eyes widen in shocked and try to get away from him but it was too late as chopper slammed his fist on his chest making him scream loudly as his skin starts to burn him. Chopper got off of him and slashed his head off when he was dead then he smirks then shake his head as he sensed vlamine appeared behind him.

"Vlamine! I thought i told you to lay down!"

"Sorry doctor can't help it that i smell blood for miles away."

Chopper chuckled. "Just like my captain that can't wait for sanji to finish cooking."

Luffy and the others chuckled at that comment.

"Sadly it's true."

 _"That is true."_

 _"My luffy don't have any patience or time to wait."_

"Let's go back so you can feel better!"

"Alright chopper. Luffy is going to so proud of you when you come back to him for two years."

"Yeah! Don't worry luffy i'm going to be the best doctor you ever have."

Vlamine touch chopper shoulder then they disappeared back to the mansion. As one of the ivankov crewmates gave luffy a glass of wine.

"Oh never have wine before, nami and sanji won't let me. They tell me i will get drunk easily!" said luffy giving back the wine

 _"Because he's to young to have any."_

 _"Are they forcing my luffy to drink wine!"_

 _"Yes they are."_

"Are they here strawhat-boy." said ivankov

"No but..."

"Drink a little bit to see if you like it luffy." informed inuzama give the wine back to him

 _"THEIR DEAD!"_

Luffy look at everyone who smiled and nodded at him to drink then luffy sighed then said. "If i get drunk it's you guys fault for giving me this." He smelled it first. "Smells fresh." Then he drink it all in one sip shocking everyone then they see his eyes turn purple then back to normal then cough. "That's strong."

"You drink the whole thing."

"Well don't need to drink so fast."

"Shishishi sorry but it smells so good."

The hologram change to a room


End file.
